Hallow Ground
by not-a-mastermind
Summary: The team investigates ritual like killings in Montana, but when one of the team falls prey it's a race against time to get them back and stop the killer. Bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or its characters, I make no money from this. Not beted, all mistakes are mine.

"**What is insanity, anyway? Is it when you scream and everyone else whispers, or is it when you fight for what's right, even when everyone else thinks you're wrong?" -unknown**

It was light out even though it was night, the full moon throwing a glow over the tombstones. He ran despite the fact that his wounded feet throbbed with every step. His whole body hurt, he was sure he'd broken his right arm and some of his ribs were bruised or cracked. But when you were running for your life none of it mattered. He'd been running for some time now, finding no way out of this place. To his left came a long howl and he cried out as he tripped over a root. He scrambled to sit up and his eyes went wide when he saw it. He turned and tried to get away on all fours before a huge weight slammed into his back, pressing him to the ground. Pain filled his mind as slashes were raked down his back, the blood pouring out. His screams meant nothing as there wasn't anyone around to hear him but his attacker. The attack continued and he squirmed trying to roll away. A particular slash managed to catch his side and it split open. He felt so weak his sight blurring, muscles beginning to relax. This was it he thought, as he looked up at the nearest headstone. A little angel smiles at him from its glossy surface. With a loud snapping sound it was the last thing he saw as his life left his broken body.

CMCMCMCMCM

JJ entered Hotch's office with a case file and a frown on her face. He was on the phone, and held up a finger to tell her to wait. He wrapped up the call in less than a minute and turned to her. "What have you got for us?" he went right to business. "This one is quite a mess," she handed the file over so Hotch could look it over while she explained. "Montana, Flathead County has had a number of murders recently. They look like ritual killings, about one killing per week for the last month and a half."

"Over a month and we are just getting this?" Hotch looked up from the file. "Well the crimes happened over the entire county and it's a fair sized area, different cops, different shifts and locations were spread out it took the third kill for a pattern and the fourth to say they were the same unsub. They sent the file after the fifth case. There's a lot of things to sort through, no lack of evidence in some and others are almost virtually clean." She finished and waited while Hotch looked over a copy of some of the reports sent over. "Call the team, conference in ten," he dismissed her to get the others.

Ten minutes later the team was sitting around the large round table in the conference room, the corkboard to the left held a map of Montana and pictures from some of the crime scenes. All the team members had a copy of the same file JJ had given Hotch. "All right we had a new case, first impressions?" Hotch asked as he leaned back against the wall holding the TV. "Our unsub attacks mostly men meaning they'd have to be strong, fit, so I go with a man." Morgan started. "He hunts over a large territory, but knows that areas well enough to be comfortable. He may be local to the area." Prentiss went next. "Lack of evidence or evidence that is confusing suggests a level of high intelligence, also to know the victims movements to take them implies he might have watched them." Reid added to the growing list. "The identity of his victims is also quite telling. You may be right about intelligence Reid, but our unsub could also have a mental disorder as well by the evidence and ritual way the victims are killed," Gideon looked to his young protégé. "All valid points to think about, we'll be wheels up in thirty," Hotch announced and with that they got up to gather their to go bags.

(Still working on my other story so no fear, I'll post soon. Wrote this by hand a while back and thought I'd type and post it. Reviews always welcome.)


	2. getting started

"**We're ****starting**** to see some improvement. The kids are ****getting**** settled in on the line-up and we're coming together.****" – Rick Jackson**

**"The first one gets us started, but we'll keep going after that, I promise." – Mark Bernard**

It was still early morning when the jet landed in Kalispell. They were met by the local police chief himself who waited with a deputy and two black Chevrolet Tahoes.

"You must be the FBI group, glad to have you here, I'm chief Scotts and that's deputy Kipel," He reached out to shake Hotch's hand.

"Agent Hotchner, these are special agents Gideon, Morgan, Prentiss, Jareau, and Dr. Reid, he introduced the team pointing each one out as he shook Scotts hand.

"You need any help loading up?" Kipel asked looking around for any bags or equipment.

"I think we can handle it thanks," Morgan assured him as he opened the back of one of the Tahoes. The team had carried their to go bags and any files they brought had been spread out among them. They had all their gear loaded and were piling into the SUV's in no time. They drove down highway 93 the main highway for quite a few miles before taking an exit into a big town. They drove some smaller highways before getting onto an actual main street. At the far end of an almost picturesque town was the Kalispell police station just off main street. It was a rather modern looking two story building surrounded by a few other business and across from a small suburb like community. They parked out front and Scotts lead them through the station giving them a quick tour. It was like many of the other stations they had been to on their vast cases. A secretary desk out front but behind bullet proof glass and a partition wall beyond that leading to a bull pen full of desks and officers. There were various offices on one side of the building, restrooms and a lunchroom on another and interrogation and conference rooms on the remaining two sides. Scotts lead them to one of the larger conference rooms. It held a large table surrounded by several chairs, there were white boards set up along one wall and two computers opposite. There was also a small portable TV on a push cart in the corner. There were three file boxes waiting on the table for them.

"Pulled all the files for you, but you can ask the officers if there's something more you need. I trust you don't need me for this next part and I have some things that need checking on. Give me a holler you need anything or when you're ready. My men can help you with anything else you need." With that Scotts left them to get to work.

"All right, Reid start a geographical profile, Prentiss see if you can get down to the morgue today, see if they have any more evidence off the bodies. Morgan you and Gideon should see about visiting the last crime scene. It's local about half an hour from here. JJ see what the press has gotten hold of so far." Hotch gave out usual orders before delving into the boxes of files and beginning to spread them out in order.

CMCMCMCMCMCM

Gideon and Morgan went out and looked around the bull pen. They spotted an officer who looked to be just finish some paperwork and approached him.

"Hi, you think you could help us out for a moment?" Gideon asked as they approached him.

"You guys must be the FBI, what do you need?" The officer looked a little apprehensive and annoyed. Most likely because they had been called in to work a case the officers thought they could handle.

"Could you give us directions to the last crime scene," Morgan handed him a paper with the address of the scene on it from the case folder he'd taken.

"Oh yeah, take main street down to 73rd and Maple, turn left and follow Maple about seven miles. Turn right onto Black Crow and left again on 12th about fifteen miles after that, you'll come to St. James cemetery. You can't miss it. The tape should still be up, we have an officer going by there every couple a hours making sure no one goes there till it's cleaned up. They been waiting on you to do that so they might be around too." The officer gave Morgan back the paper and walked around them to go turn in his own paper work.

"Guess we're off then," Morgan tucked the paper into the case folder and they left for the crime scene.

CMCMCMCMCMCM

Prentiss had better luck in finding a more friendly officer to tell her how to get to the hospital where the morgue they were using was. It wasn't far, about twenty minutes and with almost no traffic she made it in to time at all. However finding the morgue in the hospital was a little trickier. She got turned around a few times before arriving at the right door. She had been given a key pass when she had checked in at the front desk to admittance so she used it to let herself in. The ME was expecting her as she'd called ahead. The ME was a middle aged man of average height with dirty blond hair going grey at the temples, a thin nose, kind grey eyes and thin lips over a square chin.

"Ah you must be Agent Prentiss, I'm Doctor Sinnger. I understand you have some questions for me about a case," He held out a hand for a firm shake that didn't last long. "Why don't we go into the office, we can sit down and it's a little less chilly." He lead the way past a wall of little metal doors and two empty autopsy tables. At the far end of the room were two office door, they entered the larger of the two. A desk with two chairs in front and a chair and large bookshelf behind it took up most of the space. Dr. Sinnger sat at his desk and Prentiss sat across from him.

"You did an autopsy on a man named Peter Cosler recently, victim of a homicide. I was wondering if there was any new evidence or evidence on the body after his effects were taken. We got the medical reports so anything from the outside?" Prentiss started right at the point. No use getting around it. Dr. Sinnger just nodded and took a file from the right hand corner of his desk.

"Yes, just the other day. Not much left to do with him the poor man. I know what he was, but no one deserves to die like that. There were more hairs and some foreign trace, but it was the same as what was collected from his cloths. I had them sent to the local lab anyway so I could get to the internal exam. There is nothing else left here but the body I'm sorry you have seem to wasted a trip. Is there anything else I can tell you with while you are here?" Dr. Sinnger flipped through his notes, most likely out of habit.

"No, thank you for your time" Prentiss got up to leave.

"Not at all, I hate to say it but I'm sure I'll see you again. I have preformed three autopsies for your case already and I fear I will have to do another. Good luck to you Agent Prentiss." Sinnger walked her back to the door.

"Thank you," and with that Prentiss left the doctor and headed out to report back to Hotch.

_**(Sorry for such the long wait but I had a string of bad luck lately. Summer classes started, I fell ill, and my internet and computer crashed. But It's okay now, classes are in a set schedule, I'm on the mend, and I finally got my computer fixed and the tech guy to redo my net connection. More chapters coming soon and the pace will pick up a bit. Thanks for waiting.)**_


	3. watching

"**The best way to waste your life, ... is by taking notes. The easiest way to avoid living is to just ****watch****. Look for the details. Report. Don't participate.****" - Chuck Palahniuk**

_New people, there were new people here. Special people to help in the hunt for her. Why couldn't they leave well enough alone? Couldn't they see what she was doing was a favor? It was a good thing she did. Those people, evil people had to go. Didn't they want that, isn't it what they were always asking for, complaining about? That those evil people couldn't be there, they would ruin everything. So she had waited, and watched, tracked, and caught them. One by one she had seen the evil in them, in what they did. Then she had taken them. Taken them to the hallowed ground, the scared place. They were always so confused, scared or angry. She would demand they repent, to see their evilness and cut it out. But they never did. So she did what she had to do. She let them go only to hunt the monsters they had become. She ended them and ended their evilness. She'd been doing this for a long time, just as she had been taught. But now they were mad at Her, hunting Her! It infuriated her after all the work she'd done, the helpfulness. She'd watched them when they arrived. The special hunters. There were six of them, four males and two females. The two females where as different as night and day. One was tall with almost olivish skin, dark brown almost black hair to the shoulders and dark eyes she appeared to be older than the other. Her counterpart was of average height, but had pale skin, blonde hair to her shoulders and light eyes. The men were all different as well. An older man of slightly over average height with dark close cropped hair and brown eyes with tanned skin. A tall middle aged but athletic looking black man with a shaved head and a five o'clock shadow on his chin, wearing sunglasses. The third looked almost boyish, tall and gangly, pale skin with light brown hair hanging just past his ears and light brown eyes. The last however, he was something else, he caught her eye. Tall but not overtly so, middle aged, not athletic but not out of shape. Toned skin, short dark black hair and intense dark eyes. She automatically put them into pack order. Three of the males were alphas but two more so then the third who could have been a beta, but they all go along. There was no doubt there was and would be friction between the three but they seemed comfortable enough around each other. The older female, the dark one was an alpha but she would follow the alpha males. The other female was a beta she would follow where ever the others lead. The boy though, he screamed omega, the tallest was the littlest in pack sense. Kinda funny how that all worked out. They intrigued her and were yet of no consequence as well. Just another part of the puzzle of life. But still she'd keep an eye on them, just in case. Better safe then sorry and all that jazz. She still had to search out and watch the next sinner. Next week, she had to try another one next week. There was new ground to look for, it had to be perfect, and she had to be rested the day before. She would pick up her target in the morning; make sure everything was in place. She would start the questions, the trial, then…well she'd just have to see. All morning she watched them as they came, and three of them left. Two alphas who were going to the last hunting ground. The alpha female left as well for the morgue. That left a perfect group behind. The last alpha, the beta, and the omega. When the others hadn't returned by lunch time, she thought it would be okay to leave. She needed to eat and she could return later. Maybe the others would be back by then._

_**(Sorry this is a short chapter, but I wanted to do a little something from the unsubs POV. Thanks for all the reviews!)**_


	4. crime scene clues

"_**I haven't a **__**clue**__** as to how my story will end. But that's all right. When you set out on a journey and night covers the road, you don't conclude the road has vanished. And how else could we discover the stars?**__**" - Unknown**_

"_**They are like the **__**clue**__** in the labyrinth, or the compass in the night**__**" - Joseph Joubert**_

Prentiss was the first to make it back to their temporary headquarters. When she entered the room they were using she saw Reid standing next to a map staring at it in concentration. There were circles in red over the crime scenes, and yellow dots where the victims had most likely been taken from. There were also blue dots within the red circles to indicate roughly where the bodies had been found. It looked like a giant mess. Hotch and JJ were sitting at opposite ends of the table. Hotch was surrounded by files from the opened boxes, now on the floor. JJ was writing on a notepad with a couple of papers and some news clippings around her. Against the wall one of the computers was on, a webcam sitting on top of it. No doubt they had set up the connection to Garcia.

Hotch looked up at her as she entered the room. "Anything new?"

She shook her head and took a seat. "No, there were more hairs and dirt but nothing that wasn't already collected from the victims cloths or the scene. What about the locations anything there?" She turned her head to look at Reid.

"Nothing, there's no pattern beyond the fact that all the crime scenes are cemeteries. The victims were taken from all over the county too. There's no pattern of pick up or dumping sites. Even the timing isn't set besides that fact that they were all taken in the morning and killed at night." Reid turned back to face them. He let out a frustrated sigh as he sat down too.

"Alright then, I want you two to start of victimology. We know that all the victims had some kind of record, from minor issues to major felonies. But there has to be something else, something that made our unsub pick them specifically. Let's find it so we can narrow down who might be a potential target." Hotch pushed come of the closed files in Reid and Prentiss's direction. They each picked up a file and opened it to begin reading.

CMCMCMCMCMCM

Gideon and Morgan had no problems finding the cemetery. It was still taped off just like the officer said but there was no one around. It was an older cemetery so there was only one lane that cut through it for the hearse. They drove down the lane slowly and got as close to the scene as possible. They got out and walked up to the crime scene tape. Morgan was looking around taking in the lay of the land as Gideon lifted the tape and walked over to a dark patch of ripped grass. There were a few headstones next to the place the body had been. The most prominent was a cream colored stone with the image of an angel carved into it. The angel was covered in dried blood.

"So it's late at night, but there's a full moon. I can see the entire cemetery from here, all the headstones. It's not quite the middle of the lots but far enough away from the road I can't get there before I'm taken down. So where did I start from?" Morgan began thinking out loud as he finally joined Gideon.

"Blood trail comes from the eastern side of the cemetery. It's spaced out, our victim was running, but our unsub was faster. Had to be strong too, the victim was in no means small or you of shape." Both men turned to the east as Gideon started. "The victim was already weakened, methodically beaten beforehand. Most likely in the morning after being taken. Our unsub holds him all day and brings him here at night for the kill."

"It's like our unsub is hunting them, but doesn't kill them in a traditional manner. The victims were literally ripped apart. So why bring them out here? There are plenty of other places to go, lots of woods around here. But our unsub chose this place, in view of the road, homes not too far from here. The way there killed too would take time, more of a chance that they'd be caught." Morgan looked first west where there was a beltway of trees, then north east where the roofs of a few houses could be seen in the distance over more trees.

"Our unsub is bold, confident that no one will see. The cemetery would frighten the victim, it's like a message. They are going to die, why not just leave them where they are going to end up. Also it might speak to a problem the unsub might have," Gideon was walking in a slow circle looking at the ground.

"What's that?" Morgan looked at Gideon with an eyebrow raised.

"The ground here, it's flat and open. With the full moon everything would have been lit up, everything can been seen. If our unsub hunted in a forested or covered area, even with the moon it would be dark. Also there is no guarantee that the land would be flat, here everything is planned out. The killer might have bad eyesight or some kind of physical handicap. That would also explain why the victims were beaten and kept all day, to weaken them enough for the killer to be stronger. The killer would know this area, studied it, maybe walked it. The victim wouldn't know anything and when you are running for your life, you don't really pay too much attention to what's around you. This gave our unsub their advantage." Morgan just nodded at Gideon's assessment.

They both turned a moment later when they heard a car coming. A white and blue van was coming up the same lane they had used. It wasn't police and had the cemetery's logo on it. It parked behind their Tahoe and two men got out of the front. They were both dressed in blue overalls and heavy work boots. One wore a baseball cap that had no markings on it.

"Can we help you?" The man who had gotten out of the driver's side asked as he approached. He was average height and a bit over weight but not in an unhealthy way. Graying dirty blonde hair cut short and blue eyes with a slightly crooked nose, probably the result from it being broken at one point.

"Yes F.B.I., I'm agent Gideon, this is agent Morgan. You must be the crew sent out to clean up place." Gideon offered a hand as he met them halfway to the mess he and Morgan had been looking at.

"Oh, sorry, yeah. We just get some people who want to gawk sometimes. You done or do you need more time?" The man shook Gideon then Morgan's hand.

"No we're done here. Just going to look after the trail then we'll be gone." Gideon looked back at the van. "You exclusive to this cemetery or do you work others as well?"

"I work this one and Blessed Mary's Cemetery, but Tom, my partner just works here" the man indicated the man beside him in the baseball cap.

"Oh well thank you. We'll be out of your way in a few minutes." With that Gideon turned and started following the blood trail from the site where the body had been found. Morgan followed wordlessly. It zigzagged through the headstones but steadily lead them northwest. As they went the trail became harder to follow. They got within about thirteen yards of the cemetery perimeter before it was gone completely. The road they drove in on was passed by about thirty yards from them.

"Our unsub must have driven in and brought the victim here on foot. This is where the final chase began." Morgan stooped and picked up a few blades of grass.

"Not much else we can do, let's head back and see what everyone else has got." Gideon took one last look at the scene before they headed back to their SUV and back to the station.

CMCMCMCMCMCM

Reid and Prentiss were heavily into the files when Reid's stomach gave a small growl. His cheeks turned pink as JJ and Prentiss looked up at him. Hotch looked at his watch and sighed.

"I guess we over looked lunch," Hotch pushed the files he was working on out of the way. "Gideon and Morgan should be back soon, we'll order something to eat when they get back." The others nodded as Hotch got up from his seat. He walked out of the room pulling his cell phone out as he went.

"Any luck with those files so far?" JJ asked pushing her own notes and files out from her.

"Not much that we don't already know," Prentiss replied going back to her files. She would want to stay focused until the food was actually ordered or Gideon and Morgan got back.

Hotch came back in a few minutes later "Gideon and Morgan should be back within the next twenty minutes. Is there anything you guys would prefer we order?"

"Anything but Chinese," Reid mumbled.

_**(Okay so there's another chapter done. You figure I'd have more since I'm just transferring it…I know it was mostly about Gideon and Morgan, but I have other chapters focused on other characters as well. Thanks for the reviews so far. Another chapter coming soon.)**_


	5. narrowing the field

"_**An expert is someone who knows some of the worst mistakes, which can be made, in a very **__**narrow**____**field**__**.**__**" - **__**Niels Bohr **_

"_**Pessimism operates in a **__**narrowed**____**field**__** of vision that fails to take into account the possibilities at the outer edges of experience.**__**" - **__**Norman Cousins **_

Once Gideon and Morgan were back they all settled on teriyaki which was ordered from a local chain close by. Morgan filled the rest of the team in on what they had discovered at the cemetery while they waited. When the food came they took the time to eat, but kept reading or looking over the information they had, trying to put the puzzle together.

"Besides the MO and the type of victims chosen our unsub is all over the map" Morgan groaned as they finished eating.

"It would seem our unsub is organized in a disorganized manor. There is evidence, but none of it is helpful. Like they were taunting us but then some killings had almost no evidence like they were trying to cover it up. The cemeteries have no particular order to them like religion sect, date they were founded or by the people buried there. Nor do they have any connection to the victims." Prentiss looked down at her notes.

"We have a limited profile so far but we need more information. Until we get it, and odds are we will let's try switching searches. Reid it looks like you have the geographic profile done." It was a statement not a question from Hotch.

"Yes, we already established that the comfort zone is the whole of Flathead County, and there is no significance to pick up or dump sites that I can determine" Reid confirmed.

"All right, then I want you to relook over the medical and autopsy reports. Gideon can help Prentiss with victimology. Morgan see if you can get an officer to go with you to the abduction sites. See what's around them, maybe some place they were going or leaving can help us. I'll take JJ and start questioning families of the victims" Hotch gave out new assignments.

They cleared the table of lunch and Reid took one end of the table while Gideon and Prentiss took the other. Gideon and Prentiss divided up their files and spread out from each other to work. Reid on the other hand took over the entire opposite side of the table, laying out files and photos, any notes taken would be in his head unless they could be used in court should they catch the unsub. Only then were his observations really written down, or when Hotch ordered it. They quietly got to work as Hotch, JJ, and Morgan left to do their parts.

CMCMCMCMCMCM

JJ went over to a computer station she had used earlier to check on some news casts and print articles from. Taking a USB disk from her pocket she plugged it into the computer. A few clicks later and she had a printed list of the victims and the address and contact information for their next of kin relatives. She replaced the USB disk in her pocket and went back to where Hotch was waiting by the front desk. Hotch had the keys out and the doors unlocked to the SUV Prentiss had driven earlier. Once they were seated and buckled Hotch started the car and looked at JJ for directions.

"Our first stop should be to the Miller's, sister and brother in law to victim number four Jorden Cross. They live the shortest distance from here on Maple Lane and 12th." Hotch nodded as JJ flipped open her phone and hit a button. Moments later the recipient must have answered. "Garcia I need you to text me directions to 7281 south Maple Lane. Thanks." She removed the phone from her ear and in seconds was opening a text message. "Take Main south two miles and turn left on 19th" she read off the first instructions. Without any words from Hotch they were off for the first of many interviews.

CMCMCMCMCMCM

As Morgan left the room he looked around the bull pen. There were very few people left as some were out on patrol and other done with their shifts. He spotted deputy Kipel coming from the lunchroom. He walked over as Kipel sat at one of the desks close to the offices. "Deputy Kipel will you be on duty for a while?" Morgan stood next to him but not encroaching on his space.

Kipel looked up at Morgan and cleared his throat. "Yes, it here something I can do for you agent… I'm sorry but I haven't gotten your names down yet." He looked a little embarrassed about that but didn't look away.

"No problem I understand, I'm Morgan. I'll clear it with the chief but I wanted to ask you first. I need a guide, someone who knows the area and the abduction sites. You seem to know your way around and I'm positive you're a local. Thought I'd ask first though." Morgan had worked up a pretty good profile on the man after they had met him earlier that morning but wasn't going to give Kipel that indication.

"Yeah I can help you, I'm not familiar with all the sites and some are a bit of a distance. But like chief Scotts said, any way we can help out." Kipel opened a drawer in his desk and retrieved his gun.

"Good, I'll just go clear it with the chief. We'll take the Tahoe it's less distracting then one of your cars." Kipel nodded as he stood and put on his gun. He followed Morgan who went to Chief Scotts office. He knocked on the door and waited for a reply.

"Come in" came a voice from the other side.

Morgan and Kipel entered the office. Scotts was sitting at his desk writing on a report. "Ah agent Morgan, what can I do for you?"

"I'd like to borrow your deputy here to show me around the area and to some of the abduction sites" Morgan asked and at the same time more then asked.

"Of course, I assume you already asked him" Scotts took in Kipel's gun on his hip.

"Yes sir" Kipel nodded.

"Well then I guess you better get started, that afternoon goes pretty quickly around here." Scotts dismissed them as he went back to writing his report. Morgan and Kipel left the door closing behind them. On their way out of the station Morgan obtained a list of the abduction sites. They went out to the Tahoe and Morgan got in the driver's seat Kipel climbed into the passenger side.

"Let's start with the closest site and work out from there, I know we won't get to all of them today. It's better to stay closer to the station at the end of the day." Morgan started the car and handed the list to Kipel. "Where to first?"

CMCMCMCMCMCM

Reid had been going over the autopsy findings and photos for a while before pushing them around a bit to get a better look at the files with less information. The best way to narrow down the facts was to start with the files that had the most information and work backwards from there. More than half the time there was more information in the later victims files as the unsub devolved. However there was the percentage where the evidence lessened as the unsub became more skilled and comfortable with their crimes. This unsub was neither of the two putting them in a third class uniquely their own. He was shuffling the photos when he noticed it. Two of the photos were almost overlapping and when Reid noticed his mind scanned in the similarities and differences automatically. They were photos of the bottoms of the victims feet to show how they had run barefoot over rough terrain to get away. The feet in question were torn and cut from the running on a surface they weren't accustomed to. But what stuck out like a burning brand in Reid's mind was a single cut. He wasn't a medical doctor but he had read several books and thanks to his eidetic every page was instantly available to him. He ran through several images and terms in his mind, trying to match them with the images in front of him. As he did this he pulled all the photos of all the victims feet that he had and lined them up. His brow furrowed in concentration and he began to nod his head. By then Gideon and Prentiss had noticed he was up to something.

"What did you find Reid?" Gideon got up and moved to his side for a look.

"I think I might have found a signature, just have to check though" he now began lining up the autopsy files. He flipped them all to the same page and his eyes flew over the reports. He then began to separate the reports into two piles.

"A signature, are you sure? Wouldn't we have seen it already with so many victims?" Prentiss had now joined Gideon by Reid's side. She was looking over the photos of the victims feet, a confused look on her face. She had been looking over the reports earlier and hadn't noticed anything of the kind, not that she doubted Reid. And she would never be jealous but sometimes she wished she could pick things out like he could.

"Not if it blended in," Reid licked his lips and moved one pile of autopsy files to the side of the photos. "It was only noted in four of the files by two different coroners, and with the other injuries it doesn't stand out. But here," he pointed at a cut on each of the victims feet in the photos. "These cuts aren't from lack of proper foot wear. These cuts are precise, intentional, down almost the whole length of the flexor digitorum brevis. The files that mention them say they go deep at least to the quadrates plantae on two of them. I'm confident that if we went back and looked at them all they would have the same injury.

"Okay I'm going to pretend some of that was English but why would the unsub cut here where it would go so unnoticed?" Prentiss picked up three of the photos and stared at the cuts Reid had pointed out.

"Well it would cause a great deal of pain and slow the victim down, but it would also bleed very heavily. If the unsub every lost sight of the victim for a minute or the victim was getting away they could just follow the blood trail. It's a way of tracking prey used by hunters some times. And the flexor digitorum brevis and quadrates plantae are large important muscles in the bottom of your feet." Reid seemed pleased with his discovery and disturbed by the ritual and purpose of it.

"Good job Reid, I'll call the morgues to see if we can get a detailed files on this. Prentiss you want to call Hotch and Morgan tell them what we found. Reid, contact Garcia, see if there are any other cases with this signature or if it's a part of any known practiced ritual. There may be a clue as to where the unsub is getting his ideas." Gideon went out to the bull pen to find a phone.

"Next time one of us has to go to the morgue you should, I never saw that and I don't think anyone else would have either" Prentiss set down the photos and followed Gideon out.

When they were gone Reid went over to the webcam and activated it. In seconds a box popped up on the computer screen. Garcia smiled at him, "Hello my junior G-man what can I do for you today?"

"I need you to look up some information for me. I found a signature that the unsub is using, we need to know if it was reported in any other cases. Look for any mention of a single deep cut to the bottom of any victims feet, almost in the center of the foot. Go back about ten years in Montana and the surrounding states." Reid got right down to business. Unlike Morgan who would flirt shamelessly Reid accepted the nicknames and light teasing but would engage in them.

"Sure thing my sweetness" Garcia was instantly typing away into two of her computers but Reid had seen her winch slightly. "Might take a little while but I'll get back to you with any news asap. Anything else I can do for you?" she was facing him again on the screen.

"Yeah check any cults, religions or other organizations that contain any rituals that involve cutting of the feet. Include sites from the internet too if they are detailed." Reid knew he was giving her a lot at once but she could handle it well. Experiences from past cases had proven this time and again. She was very efficient in her searches and would have it narrowed down for them in no time.

"On it now go on your way and let me get to work so I can dazzle you all with my magic" Garcia waved her hands before going back to typing and searching on her computers.

Reid was shutting down the viewing screen when Gideon and Prentiss came back in from making their phone calls. "Until the new files come in I don't think there is much more I can do with these." Reid picked up a medical file and began putting it back together. He quickly had all the photos in the right files along with the notes. He put them in a stack with the first victims on top and the last on the bottom.

"Good you can help us now, I'm sure we can put something together before the others get back" Gideon took an equal amount of paper from both his and Prentiss's files and set them at an empty seat next to them.

They all sat down and went back to reading the files and taking notes, trying to put the pieces together.

_**(Okay so this was two short pieces I put together when copying them over, hope they flow smoothly. Thanks for all the support so far. Another chapter to come shortly. Feel free to review.)**_


	6. first interview

"_**We wanted to put something definitive down for the record, but the conditions were two friends talking one-on-one. It makes it a revealing, honest interchange of feelings and thoughts that no **__**interview**__** would have been capable of doing.**__**" – William Shatner**_

Hotch pulled into a little driveway that already held a green Dodge Neon and a red Ford truck. The Millers were home which was a good thing considering that neither JJ nor Hotch had called ahead. The house was a one story cottage like clapboard, the kind that was built quickly and in great number. The small lawn was neat and there were flower beds under the windows. The house appeared clean and well kept but outside appearances could be deceiving. JJ rang the door bell as they stood close together on the small porch. Sounds of shuffling could be heard from inside before the door was answered by a short thin woman with fiery red hair and a slightly fussy baby boy with equally red hair on her hip.

"Can I help you?" she asked looking each of them over.

"Mrs. Miller, I'm agent Hotchner, this is agent Jareau. We're from the F.B.I. would it be possible to ask you a few questions?" Hotch introduced them and showed her his badge.

"Alright," she stood back and held open the door for them to enter. "Please wipe your feet" she stepped off the entry rug to close the door.

"Who's there Jen?" a male voice called from beyond the corner next to the door as Hotch and JJ complied with Mrs. Miller's request.

"The F.B.I. are here, they need to ask a few questions" she leaned a bit to the side so she wouldn't have to shout around the corner. "Would you care to sit in the living room?" She asked turning back to them.

"Yes thank you. Could you get your husband to join us, it would be helpful if he could answer some questions too." JJ took the lead for the moment.

Mrs. Miller nodded and lead them around the corner into the living room. It was a good size and held a couch and loveseat set along with a lazy boy chair and TV entertainment section. Along one wall was a double bookcase with one side holding books and the other a sizeable DVD collection. Beyond that they could glimpse a kitchen and the far wall lead to another hallway with four doors.

"Please sit I'll get Doug," Mrs. Miller gestured with one hand to the couch and shifted the baby boy with the other. She walked to the hall and stopped at the first door on the right. "Doug could you join us?"

"Sure," the male voice from before answered and they could hear a chair moving and papers being pushed about. A few moments later a tall man with brown hair and beard stepped out of the room. The baby started fussing again when he saw the man. "Let me for a bit" he reached out for the baby and took him from Mrs. Miller. Together they walked back towards Hotch and JJ, taking a seat diagonal from them on the loveseat. Doug bounced the baby on his knee and stopped the fussing.

"Mr. and Mrs. Miller we are looking into the recent deaths in the area and have a few questions about Jorden Cross" Hotch started.

"We know this may be a bit hard for you but we need you to answer as honestly as you can. Anything could help us even if you think it's not that important" JJ followed Hotch's lead.

"Please call us Jen and Doug. We'd like to help but there really isn't much we can tell you. We talked to the police after they told us about Jorden but there really isn't much more we have thought since then." Doug looked at Hotch when he spoke, continuing to bounce the baby.

"We understand, we'll make this brief." Hotch nodded as he spoke.

"When was the last time you saw your brother Jen?" JJ asked starting the interview.

"About two weeks before he…before he died."

"Was there anything you noticed that was different about him? The way he was acting? Anything strange going on around you, something that made you feel uneasy?"

"No. It was one of the nicer times actually. I know Jorden was exactly the, the best guy but he was my brother. He tried to be his best around us. Especially after we had Connor, but he just couldn't seem to get his life together. We had lunch at a small café in town. He bought a book for Connor, wanted to drop it off."

"So you didn't notice if there was anyone unusual hanging around, paying attention to you or Jorden?"

"No, nothing. Why?"

"Did Jorden have any enemies, anyone who thought he might have owed them?"

"No, well besides the obvious people he got into trouble with. Do you think someone wanted revenge for one of…of the crimes he committed?" Jen reached over and took one of her husband's hands. Doug gave it a gentle squeeze.

"What about you Doug? When was the last time you saw Jorden?" JJ continued sounding concerned yet stern at the same time.

"I ran into him at the Home depot about a week before. He didn't seem any different to me."

"Could you tell us what he was buying?" Hotch cut in.

"Some screws and what looked like one of those rod things from the flush valve from a toilet tank." Hotch gave him a look at the items he listed. "Used to do some plumbing, those break easy." Doug explained. Hotch nodded.

"We believe that Jorden was stalked for a short time before he was killed. You shouldn't worry about the stalker watching you however. The clear and only target was Jorden. Was there anything at all you can think of, anything recent that Jorden did that might have gotten him unwanted attention. Did he get into any trouble recently that was worse than usual?" JJ urged hoping for a clue.

"Nothing, he seemed to be in one of his good times. He just moved into a new hotel, he had a job lined up at the local grocery store" the baby, Connor started to fuss again interrupting Jen.

"Sorry," Doug looked down at his son and switching the boy to the other knee began bouncing him again.

"It's alright, I think we're done. Thank you for your time and answering our questions." Hotch stood and JJ followed suit.

"Of course, let me show you out." Jen got up and walked with them back to the door. "You will catch who did this won't you? I know Jorden was no angel but he didn't deserve what happened to him. He was trying" Jen looked hopefully at them.

"We will do your best, we're sorry for your loss. If you think of anything else please call us at the police station" JJ handed Jen a card and she and Hotch went out the door. They walked back to the SUV and once inside JJ pulled out her phone and the list of victim's families. "That wasn't much different from what was in the police report." JJ sighed as she took a pen and put a check next to the Miller's name.

"No but it did tell us something. Jorden was attempting to stay on the right side of the law; the other victims had just gotten into trouble. That makes him slightly different from the rest. So who do we have next?" Hotch started the SUV and pulled out of the drive way.

JJ looked over the list and pointed to a name. Ms. Jamisen. She's the mother to victim number two, Christopher Jamisen." JJ opened her phone and called Garcia for directions again and within minutes they were on their way to the opposite end of town.

_**(Sorry for the wait, been out of town on holiday and unable to get to a decent computer. We're getting into identifying all the victims so if you get confused and would like a posted list please let me know. More to come soon. Feel free to review.)**_


	7. patience

"_**The marvel of all history is the **__**patience**__** with which men and women submit to burdens unnecessarily laid upon them by their governments.**__**" – Unknown**_

"_**All human power is a compound of time and **__**patience**__**.**__**" - **__**Honore de Balzac **_

"_**Fortune knocks but once, but misfortune has much more **__**patience**__**.**__**" - Unknown**_

The man had no idea he was being followed, he was pathetic. There had been a complaint against this thief and it had been enough to look into. She would tail him for the day and night if he desired to go out then. He was guilty in the past, no doubt he would be now. But she had to be sure, always had to be sure. He strutted down the street like he was something, like it was important. He was not, he just didn't know it. She was also keeping her eye on the hunters, a hard task to do along with watching the thief. She knew some of them had left the station house to investigate. Interviews and crime scenes and hospital morgues. But her main focus for the next twenty-four to thirty hours would be the thief, George. What a common name, but alas he was a common criminal, not as special as some of the others. He stopped at a restaurant no doubt he would stay for a while. It was about time for him to eat. She had watched him earlier in the morning before scoping out the hunters. He hadn't been hard to find when she was done with the small pack. No he was too predictable in his movements and therefore his actions and motives. She just had to catch him at it. "Patience little one" a familiar voice sounded in her head. She smiled and recalled the memory that went with those words of wisdom.

_She sat in a hard wooden chair that was much bigger then she was, her feet dangled off the floor. The old man, hair white and eyes cloudy blue kneeled in front of her. Holding her head in his large leathery hands he looked her directly in the eyes. "Patience little one. You must always have patience with these matters. You must know, have the solid proof. That is the way, remember that." He let go and she nodded eagerly at him but didn't speak. He smiled and slowly pushed himself to his feet. She could see behind his thin frame now to the woman lying in the corner. She was tied at the feet and hands, a rope connecting the two bonds to keep her still. She gave a muffled groan through the gag in her mouth as her eyes widened in fear. The man turned to face her, "not long now for you either." With that he went to the door a few feet from the chair and opened it. "Patience" he said as he left closing the door solidly behind him leaving her to watch the woman cry in the corner._

She missed the old man but he had been correct and she had learned her lessons well. She sat for an hour waiting for George to exit the restaurant. When he did he continued to walk, the swagger still in his step. He headed to a more populated area where shopping and activates in the summer months was abundant. She hated these areas but would suffer through. She could pretend and work hard to fit into the background. If necessary she could leave her car and follow him on foot. She had learned many lessons in this area too. He'd never know she was there, most of them never did. For the rest of the day and into the evening she followed, finally having to hoof it on foot. It was slightly boring despite the fact it was stalking of prey. But the patience paid off as it always did in the pre-dusk hours. George had been milling about in an open space between some of the newer trendy shops. Occasionally appearing to window shop before going to sit on one of the numerous benches in the open area. More and more frequently he'd sit at benches with other people. Until at last he sat next to a woman with several bags and a baby in a stroller. Something about it tipped her instincts and she watched closely, tensed. It was very quick, over in seconds but poor George sealed his fate. With some fancy wrist movements and a funny face at the baby George had dipped his hand into the woman's purse among her bags and withdrawn holding her wallet. The woman never noticed and moments later George was off to another area, more targets she was sure. She had her proof, knew it was he she would try and fix. But still she watched on and he took a few petty items after from various places before this time catching a bus towards his home. She followed all the way, even waiting till he settled in for the night before going home herself to rest. This part of her mission was over but she would watch again tomorrow. However with the proof she could spend more time looking in on the hunters. She wondered where they were staying, were they resting or were they up burning the midnight oil? She though again for a split second of their leading alpha before closing her eyes to dreams.

_**(A short chapter to check in with our unsub. Will post a longer chapter next time, just have to copy it over and an edit here or there. Thanks for reading, remember to review, more soon.)**_


	8. moving forward

"_**It makes it a closed chapter, and it lets the past be the past. It allows us to continue **__**moving**____**forward**__** to do the work that we are meant to be doing.**__**" - **__**Jane Farmer **_

Hotch and JJ were on their way to interview Ms. Jamisen When Hotch's phone rang. Quickly looking at the ID before opening it he answered.

"Hotchner," it was a standard even for his team.

"Hotch, We have a break, Reid found a signature for the unsub. He called Garcia to cross reference and I notified the medical examiner's to double check and confirm his findings. Looks like we can use it in court when we catch the guy." Gideon didn't even bother to say hello, getting right to the point.

"Good, have you told Morgan?"

"No we want to wait till everyone back so we can connect it to anything new you and Morgan find."

"Alright, we'll be back in about two to three hours or so, Morgan will be longer with traffic. Keep looking, we're getting closer."

"Already working on it see you then," with that Gideon hung up.

Hotch shut his phone and slipped it back into his pocket. "Looks like we have more evidence and a signature" he glanced over at JJ briefly.

She nodded back and read off the next direction. They didn't speak again, except for JJ's directions till the pulled onto a narrow street with old fashion street lamps. The houses in this neighborhood were old but well cared for Victorian's. Well kept lawns and large trees separated the houses and lined the road. They found the house they were looking for at the other end of the lane. It was an off white with green vines crawling up one side. Flower beds under all the windows and lining a walk from the road to the front door. The driveway was small but they fit in next to an older model Lexis. There was no doorbell so Hotch had to open the screen door to use a large brass knocker. He then closed the screen door and waited for someone to answer. As they waited he looked around the porch. Two wicker chairs with padded seats and a small glass top table were on his left, an old fashion mail drop box was to his right with empty space and a hanging plant at the end. He was about to open the screen and knock again when he heard movement inside. Within moments the door open halfway to revel an older woman, dressed nicely with gray hair pulled into a tight bun. She looked ready to go some place nice not just sitting around the house.

"Ms. Jamisen, I'm Supervisory agent Hotchner and this is Special agent Jareau from the F.B.I., we have a few questions we'd like to ask you. May we come in?" Hotch had taken seconds to build a basic profile on her as they stood there on the porch. She would be of an older set of expectations and mannerisms. Old blood, old money…an aristocrat of sorts. He knew how to behave around women like her thanks to his upbringing. He and JJ would have to watch their step with this interview.

"Of course agent Hotchner. Please wipe your feet," she opened the door all the way but didn't open the screen door.

Hotch nodded "thank you," and opened the screen door. He held it and ushered JJ in first, following behind her. He let the screen closed on its own, wiped his feet and closed the main door as Mr. Jamisen stepped away.

"If you'll follow me please, we can talk in the parlor" She led them down the entry hall into a large room with a window facing the front yard. The room was immaculate, no dust anywhere and it looked like a museum with antique furniture. "Please sit" she gestured towards a small couch that was a love seat by today's standards. They sat down gently both perching on the edge rather than leaning back. "Would you like some tea?" Mr. Jamisen asked still standing.

"No thank you ma'am" Hotch answered for them.

She nodded and finally sat down in a chair opposite them, her posture perfect. "What can I do for you then agent Hotchner?"

"We would like to ask you a few questions about your son, Christopher."

"If you haven't heard agent Christopher has passed on I'm afraid."

"Yes that is why we are here Ms. Jamisen," JJ spoke for the first time. Hotch gave a small nod for her to continue. "We are looking into his death, trying to find his killer. Could we ask you some questions? It would be very helpful and won't take long."

Mr. Jamisen sighed "alright but I don't know how much help I can give you. Unfortunately Christopher turned out to be quite troublesome in life."

"Yes we understand ma'am. Did you know where your son was staying, where he worked?"

"I'm afraid I don't know where he lived Miss. Jareau. However a friend told me he had a job at Herald's Garage just a town over."

"You don't know for sure?"

"It may seem shall we say odd to you, but Christopher and I had a falling out years ago as we no longer saw things the same way. I heard things about him from time to time, but we didn't speak. I tried once to reconcile, to get him to see the error of his ways but he wouldn't have it."

"I see, I'm sorry then."

"Not at all, I did love my son but I couldn't help him so I had to step back. Is there anything else you would like to know?"

"Yes, just a few more things ma'am" Hotch jumped back into the conversation. "You knew of your son's lifestyle, did you know if he had any enemies?"

"I'm sorry to say he had a few, but I don't know who they are. I know he was also in trouble at his job, again I don't know the details."

"Was there anything in his recent behavior that was changing, like had he reached out to you, or a relative? Maybe he was trying to get some help or information from or to someone?"

"Not that I am aware of no. He was the same as usual as far as I know."

"Thank you for your time Ms. Jamisen, you have been helpful," Hotch stood followed by JJ.

"Certainly agent Hotchner, let me show you out." She got up from her seat and walked them back down the hall to the door. "I understand you can't talk about it, but the person you are looking for has killed other people if I'm not mistaken."

"Yes ma'am, but your right we can't discuss this with you" Hotch opened the door and screen door for JJ.

"Yes, I hope you catch him soon. I may not have been involved with my son recently but he was still my son. I wish you and Miss. Jareau luck in your investigation."

"Thank you Ms. Jamisen, goodbye." Hotch and JJ walked back to the car and opened the doors, Ms. Jamisen watching from the porch until they were seated inside then leaving to go back inside.

"I think we should go talk to the garage owner before we head back to the station." Hotch started the SUV and pulled out onto the road.

"Ms. Jamisen said it was in the next town, I'll call Garcia" JJ pulled out her phone and hit speed dial. "Garcia I need the directions to a Herald's Garage in the next town, but I'm not sure which one" she paused waiting for Garcia to work her magic. "Yes, can you text me the directions. Thank you." She hung up and waited a few seconds before her phone beeped. Opening it she looked at the message before turning slightly to Hotch. "Once we hit the main road go south towards Somers, it's on the edge of Flathead Lake off highway 93."

Hotch nodded and turned the SUV onto a southbound road before looking for an entrance to highway 93.

CMCMCMCMCMCM

"The closest abduction site is on the north eastern side of town towards Evergreen." Deputy Kipel said once Morgan had the SUV started. "Victim number five, Sarah Hexton, was taken from outside a store called Suit Your Fancy on 2nd avenue."

"So someone saw it happen?" Morgan began steering the SUV in the right direction.

"No but her purse and shopping bag were found about seven yards from the front of the store. Oh take highway two it's the fastest way there" Kipel pointed to a turn off for the highway.

"Did you go to this crime scene?" Morgan followed the directions.

"Yes I was part of this original investigation. Just under two weeks already and we still don't have anything. But that's why you are all here" Kipel gave Morgan a quick smile. They rode in silence for the rest of the trip which didn't take long. Morgan parked in front of the store and they got out. The store was open but didn't look very busy, the parking lot only half full.

"She was taken from over here" Kipel started walking to the left corner of the storefront, Morgan followed him. "Her bag was found here" Kipel pointed to the ground but there was nothing of interest there. "And her purse was found here" he walked two steps over towards the street and again pointed at nothing.

Morgan centered himself in between the two spots pointed out. Then he did a complete 360 taking in the area, transforming it in his mind to the conditions of the abduction. He knew it had been a cloudy early morning. Besides the workers in the store there had been only two other customers at the time, both inside. So two cars were in the parking lot, the victim Sarah had walked from somewhere else. Looking down there was no fire lane here so a car could have been parked at the curb. Looking up he saw no cameras and an external light on the roof of the store was broken. "Do you know if the light was broken prior to the victim being taken?" Morgan pointed up at it. Kipel followed his gaze and shook his head.

"I was just here to take interviews and make sure the scene was secure. I didn't notice the light, sorry. But one of the technicians who were processing might have," Kipel looked a little guilty that he hadn't caught it.

"I'll ask when we get back, in the mean time what else did you notice?" Morgan was writing notes about the light on a small note pad. He then took out his phone and snapped a few picture of the broken light.

"There weren't any skid marks around or broken glass around the curb so if the victim was pulled into a car it was quick and the attacker knew no one was watching, they wasn't any hurry. The purse was left but everything was still in it as far as I know her shopping bag too. There was no interest in either of them from the attacker.

"The unsub stalked the victims for a while, knew them enough there would be no need to check ID and no reason to take anything else with them to kill them." Morgan started walking to the corner of the building. Here was a ally way leading to more parking in the back of the store but nothing that stood out. "Alright, lets head over to the next scene" Morgan turned and walked back to Kipel.

They went back to the SUV and Kipel scanned the list of crime scenes. "Next is victim number four Jorden Cross. Take highway two North East towards Glacier Park International Airport. He was taken from a hotel in La Salle a few miles outside the airport. It's a bit of a drive and we'll probably run into traffic."

"Then that will be our last scene for the day. We'll need to pool our information together for a basic profile. Maybe tomorrow we'll be able to have something for your department." Morgan managed to get back on the highway and headed in the right direction.

"You'll be ready that fast?"

"For a very basic profile yes, we already know several things about the unsub."

"We've been on it for weeks, well not that long collectively, but still. We don't have much from the individual murders and when we put it all together we were still nowhere."

"You've done pretty good so far but we look at it another way that's all. We look into why the unsub kills, why he picked these victims, why they kill the way they do. By narrowing it down he know how they think, what they are looking for. We can sometimes predict where or who they will go after next. And we can't do that without the information you have gathered."

"Thanks but we don't have much."

"You have enough for now, and sooner or later the unsub will slip up, or if he did we'll find it."

"Good, the victims may have been criminals but that doesn't mean they deserved to die like the way they did."

"No they didn't but unfortunately there might be more bodies before we catch the unsub. As much as we say we want to stop them we might need another body to put the profile together."

"I think I understand but it's still disturbing."

The rest of the drive to La Salle was done in a comfortable silence.

_**(Yeah more of Morgan and Deputy Kipel! Internets being a pain again but will update again soon. Thanks for reading!)**_


	9. complaints

"_**We took risks. We knew we took them. Things have come out against us. We have no cause for **__**complaint**__**.**__**" - **__**Robert Frost **_

"_**All say, how hard it is that we have to die - a strange **__**complaint**__** to come from the mouths of people who have had to live**__**" - **__**Mark Twain **_

It had been a few hours since Hotch, JJ and Morgan had left to follow up on their assignments and Prentiss was getting board. Nothing of note had happened so far except Garcia calling to say that the previous information they wanted would be there in the morning and she couldn't get it any sooner despite her various computer powers. She had been looking over the same files again and again hoping to find something new. She's been staring so long at victim number 3; Evan Thompson's file so long the words were blurring together.

"Has the medical examiner called back yet?" Reid asked interrupting her thoughts. She looked up from her file to see him looking at the map they had put up and tapping his foot and opposite hand on his moving leg. He was most likely as board as she was but he showed it.

"No and we might not get an answer until tomorrow" Gideon looked up from his file. He had been sitting in the same chair since the others left, glasses sitting on the end of his nose, rereading the files one by one. Prentiss envied him in this respect, his focus and patients.

"Wouldn't there be a rush on this information?" Prentiss looked back at Gideon then back to Reid.

"They are busy and they will get to it as soon as they can I assume. There are other bodies that need their attention too. We are just confirming something that we already know, and as important as that is, it's no longer new thanks to Reid's discovery of it. Just be patient, both of you."

"I hate waiting like this" Prentiss shifted in her seat and went back to looking at the file in front of her.

"Don't complain Prentiss, it's not so bad. We'll think of something we just had to look harder" Reid was beginning to pace a bit.

"I'm not complaining I'm just…" she stopped as something she'd read popped into her head. "Reid you really are a genius, thank you."

"Of course I'm a genius, you already know this. Oh wait was it something I said?" Reid looked confused as Prentiss sat up and reached across the table pulling all the files towards her.

"What is it?" Gideon had a small smile on his face. He knew that Prentiss had just cracked a part of the case like Reid had done several hours ago.

"Just a second" she flipped several papers in the various files before lining them up. "There," she pointed to some of the lines in a few of the files. Reid walked over to her side and bent down to look. Gideon just leaned in his chair knowing Prentiss would explain.

"I see it, that's interesting. I've got these things memorized how could I miss that?" Reid cocked his head looking from file to file, his eyes scanning the words again.

"Mind sharing" Gideon was still amused at the two younger profilers.

"Complaints, all the victims had recent complaints filed about them" Prentiss turned to a white boards and began to write. Within minutes the victim's names and dates of death were lined up. There was also a new date next to all the names. "These are the dates the complaints were files, all of the victims were killed between two and three weeks after. This could be what makes the unsub pick them."

"But there are hundreds of people in this county with records and I'm sure many of them get complaints, maybe more than one." Reid shook his head.

"What's your point, and please not a mouth full of statistics until tomorrow."

"What makes these victims so special out of all the people with complaints?"

"Reid has a good point. You have just discovered quite the break in our case but if we can narrow it down we may be able to catch our unsub before he gets his next victim." Gideon got up and stretched. "I'll give Garcia a call, see if she can get us a list of all local criminals with complaints filed within the past two weeks." He went over to the computers and hit a few buttons. A moment later a new screen popped up and the perky blonde Garcia smiled at them.

"Office of all knowing what can I do for you today my lovelies?"

"We need more files looked up. All criminals in Flathead County that have had a complaint files in the last two weeks. Fax it over then it's done."

"That's going to be quite the list. But I'll have it for you in two shakes of a fluffy lambs tail." With that she was gone from view.

"I'll get the fax, and it's time for more coffee. You guys want any?" Reid was halfway to the door.

"No, just the fax" Prentiss sat back down. Gideon just shook his head in response. With that Reid disappeared out the door.

"Why don't you call Hotch, I'll call Morgan, it could be helpful information to them." Gideon went back to the chair he had been sitting in but just stood next to it. As patient as he seemed and the seats being somewhat comfortable even Prentiss guessed he was in no hurry to sit back down.

"Sure" she took out her phone and hit the well warn number 1 on speed dial. As she did so Gideon had pulled out his own phone. She turned back to the board to separate them a little while they talked to their respective team mates.

_**(Sorry this chapter is so short and took so long, but RL is kicking me right now, but I'll have more soon and a much longer chapter coming up. Thanks for reading.)**_


	10. dead ends

"_**Based on what I've heard, it's a **__**dead**__**-**__**end**__** street. Everything we did is totally above table.**__**" - **__**Doug Berry **_

"_**But we just kept hitting **__**dead**____**ends**__**. It's one of the cases that really gets to you**__**… - **__**Stephen Foster **_

"_**We just came to a **__**dead**____**end**__**.**__**" - **__**Larry Lewis **_

_**"You'd get tips that were so hopeful. You'd be so hopeful. You'd run with the lead, then it would dead end. The crash was really hard. It was exhausting." - Capt. Debra Davidoski**_

With the early evening traffic the dive to Herald's Garage took almost an hour and both Hotch and JJ were slightly worried it might be closed when they arrived. They hadn't called and had no appointments. Half way through the drive Hotch's phone had rung; Prentiss's name was on the ID.

"Hotch" he had answered putting the phone on speaker.

"Hotch I have new information for your interviews. It seems all the victims had a formal complaint filed against them two to three weeks tops before they were killed. It was on all of their records." Prentiss got right down to business.

Hotch nodded even though Prentiss couldn't see him.

"Thanks Prentiss, that will be really good help" JJ smiled, taking out a pen and writing notes with the ones they already had.

"That's good work, we'll see you when we get back. Keep looking into that," and Hotch hung up putting the phone back in his pocket.

The rest of the drive was uneventful. They entered a small town of Somers and had to do a few tricky maneuvers to finally get to their destination. Herald's Garage was on the north western part of town next to a grocery store. There was a lot out front to pick up and drop off vehicles for customers and a narrow drive that went to the back of the building marked Employees Only. The building itself had a two bay working garage attached to an office building. There was a roof in the back, most likely belonging to a shed of some kind. One of the bay doors was open and the lights in the office were on. Hotch parked the SUV in front of the office and he and JJ climbed out. The office hours were on the door window proclaiming that if they were ten minutes later they would have been out of luck. JJ opened the door and went in first, Hotch close at her heels. The inside of the office was neat with a counter in front of them, chairs and a table full of magazines to the right facing a window to the parking lot and a door to the garage on the lift. There was no one behind the counter but there was a bell with a sign telling them to ring for service after four PM. JJ pushed on the bell and they could hear it faintly through the door to the garage. A minute later a very tall young man came into the office wiping his hands on a dirty rag.

"Can I help you?" his voice was a little high, like a teens at the peak of puberty before it would deepen.

"Yes, I'm agent Hotchner, this is agent Jareau." He and JJ flashed their badges at the man. "Is the manager here, we need to speak to him."

The man just nodded vigorously. "Uh, yeah. Just…just a minute" and with that he was out the door to the garage again. It was very slightly tempting to follow but Hotch and JJ waited in the office.

A few minutes later an attractive middle aged woman walked in. She looked like the young man back in the garage. And much like the man before she was wiping her hands on a dirty rag, but she also had dirt on her face which she apparently didn't notice or care to wipe off.

"What can I do for you agents?" Her voice was warm and her W's were softened for a slight accent.

"You are the manager?" JJ asked. Usually the managers of small businesses like this were the owners or the businesses name sake. Here it appeared to be the opposite.

"I am. But I know what you are thinking. Herald was my father and my brother Herald Junior is away with the army at the moment. I'm Harmony, now I assume you aren't here about a car."

"No we would like to ask you a few questions about a possible former employee. Christopher Jamisen." Hotch wasn't fazed with Harmony being manager.

"I was wondering when someone would be out here for that man. I heard he was killed not long ago. I may be sorry for his family but I'm not for him."

"You didn't get along well then?"

"At first he was fine, don't usually hire his type but he seemed okay to start. Showed up on time, did his work and left. After a while though we started getting complaints and his behavior changed. Something was wrong with him and I confronted him about it. Didn't seem to do any good. We had a few arguments a few days leading up to me catching him red handed trying to steal some parts. They weren't very important or expensive, but I had to fire him."

"Did you complain or call the police?" JJ asked while taking notes.

"Yes I did, well the complaints from the customers were there and I just added mine and gave them to the police. Didn't tell them about the parts he was trying to take that day though. He needed help, and I hoped he'd get it without too much fuss."

"So he took other things, were they reported?" Hotch could understand Harmony's reasoning even if he didn't totally agree.

"Yes, and it was all reported. But he didn't take the last parts so I didn't count them as stolen."

"Do you know where he was staying or where he would go after you fired him?" Hotch hoped for better answers then they got from Ms. Jamisen.

"No I don't, and I doubt any of my employee's know, he kept to himself and he wasn't the most sociable. Most of them are gone but if you really need to ask come back tomorrow, you can ask them."

"That's alright, but thank you. If we have more questions we'll call ahead first." JJ closed her notes.

"Good night them agents" and Harmony turned to go back to the garage.

JJ lifted an eyebrow and turned to Hotch and shrugged. It had been one of her more interesting interviews in the past couple of cases.

"Let's head back to the station, we can have Garcia look into where he might have gone from here" Hotch lead the way back to the SUV. They had hit dead ends all day and they hoped for better tomorrow. The ride back to the station to meet with the others was much quicker than their other trips. They had just gotten out of the SUV when Morgan and Deputy Kipel pulled into the space next to them.

CMCMCMCMCMCM

Morgan and Kipel were just driving past the airport when Gideon called.

"Morgan," he picked up the phone without looking at the ID, he was busy trying to navigate around the other cars getting on and off various ramps for the airport.

"We got a break for you," Gideon's calm voice came over the line.

"Just a moment," Morgan hit the speaker button and handed the phone to Kipel, putting both hands back on the wheel. "Alright what have you got?"

"It seems that all out victims had complaints filed against them shortly before they were killed. If you can, ask someone who may have seem them if they knew or were in trouble." Gideon knew that Morgan and Kipel were looking at the crime scenes but that didn't mean that the victims hadn't talked or interacted with those around them.

"Got it, thanks." And then the line went dead as Gideon hung up. Kipel closed Morgan's phone and gave it back to him. Morgan put it on the dash in case he had to answer it again before they reached La Salle.

Once in La Salle Morgan had to drive up and down the main strip of hotels and motels a few times before Kipel spotted the Super 8 that Jorden Cross had been staying at. The parking lot was full and they had to park a distance away. Walking to the entrance Morgan scanned the parking lot. It was very open, not very well lighted on the outer edges and he didn't see any security cameras except one facing the entrance. The hotel didn't pride itself on security apparently.

The doors were automatic and opened to a small space before another set of automatic doors let them into the brightly lit lobby. The artificial lights here looked like they were trying to make up for the outside with their brightness. The lobby was much like many of the cheap hotel chains that were common around all airports. A few floor rugs, come chair here and there, a couch, some tables. The reception desk was busy and a few people milled about the lobby. There were too halls just beyond the reception desk, one to the left the other the right. As they walked to the desk some of the people in the lobby looked at them. Morgan assessed the people without appearing to look at them. They were just curious and not harmful. Kipel looked a bit but did so as if he were not looking at anything in particular, just taking in the sights.

One of the spaces at the desk opened up and Morgan stepped forward flashing his badge at the clerk. The guy was short, middle aged and looked very board.

"Manager here?" Morgan put away his badge and leaned against the counter.

"Just a moment, I'll page him" the clerk picked up the phone and hit a few buttons. "Sir the cops are here, they want to talk to you. Yes sir, alright" he spoke into the phone then hung up. "He'll be out in a minute if you'll wait there" he addressed Morgan again and pointed to the left of the desk counter.

Morgan moved away and Kipel who had come up beside him followed. They didn't have long to wait before an older man in a gray suit came around the corner of the left hall.

"You are the police? Would you follow me, we can talk in private. I assume this isn't an emergency or there would be more of you." He talked as he waved them on hardly stopping any movement as he had turned and led them down the hall he had come from. "Right here if you will" he opened a door marked manager next to a soda vending machine. He walked in and Morgan and Kipel followed. Kipel shut the door being last in.

The office was small, held a desk, three chairs, two large filing cabinets and a tiny side table with a wilting plant. The manager sat behind the desk, motioned for them to sit in the other two chairs and finally stopped moving.

"What can I do for you officers?"

"Actually I'm with the F.B.I. and I need to ask you some questions and see if it's possible to look at one of your rooms." Morgan had his badge out and showed it to the manager who barely looked at it.

"Oh, well… I could answer some questions I suppose but the rooms are another matter. If it's in use you will need a warrant and I would like an explanation." It seemed this was not the first time the authorities had been here for some reason or another.

"Do you have any other security for the outside parking lot besides the one by the entrance?" Morgan started.

"No I'm afraid not. We used to but it got to be too expensive and it never really helped before anyway."

"Have any of the guests reported anything suspicious or any disturbances lately?" Kipel asked.

"Nothing more than the usual flat tire or dead battery that I am aware of" the manager replied.

"Alright, well the room we want to see is a previous crime scene. Jorden Cross, a guest was abducted from his room here not long ago." Morgan stared at the manager.

"Yes, that was very unfortunate. We called the police and co-operated fully during the investigation. The room was a mess and they did most of the cleaning when they collected his things as evidence or some such sort. However the room was released to us last week and has been since cleaned and opened for guests. I will have to check to see if it's rented." The manager turned to a tiny computer at the right edge of his desk. He began typing and scrolling through information pages.

Morgan and Kipel could not see the screen but that was expected. Morgan however groaned internally at the news. If it had been cleaned to be reopened there whatever crime scene missed was undoubtedly gone. But still he waited for the manager's check. Moments later the man turned back to them.

"No one has been in it since but it is booked for tonight. However the guests have not checked in yet. So if you are quick and won't mess anything up I'll take you up to have a look." The manager got up from his seat.

"We appreciate that, thank you." Morgan said being polite.

He and Kipel got up and followed the manager once again as he took them down the hall, back through the lobby and down the opposite hall. Almost in the middle he stopped at a room with the number 123 on the door. He took out a key card and had the door open for them in seconds.

The manager waited at the door while Morgan and Kipel broke apart, each taking a side of the room and doing a sweep. Morgan checked the bathroom while Kipel checked the closet. They found nothing.

"Thanks again, we'll be on our way" Morgan nodded to the manager once they were done. He and Kipel retraced their steps back out the lobby and to the SUV.

"Well that wasn't any help" Kipel sighed as they started the trip back to the station. After the new discovery at the first scene he had hoped for more here. But there had been nothing.

"Very case has a few dead ends, but we did have some success. And the rest of the team found some things too. Not too bad for a first day" Morgan tried to see the lighter part of it.

"Yeah I guess, but after so long I just thought there would be more." Kipel looked at Morgan.

"Patients, we'll figure it out. We've done good so far."

Kipel nodded and looked out the window. The ride back was long and quite, both men thinking about what they had learned and wondering about what the others had found. When they finally pulled into the station Hotch and JJ were just getting out of their SUV.

**Facts: Somers is a real place, but Herald's Garage is not, and I know Somers is about 8 miles outside Kalispell but for my story it's a longer drive. Highway 93 does run through both.**

_**(Thanks for waiting so long for an update, RL had me for a while but I got it sorted now. More updates regularly! Thanks again for reading, feel free to review. And yes I was quote happy, I just couldn't decide which one I liked more!)**_


	11. sharing clues

"_**Great **__**ideas**__** get even better when you **__**share**__** them**__**" - **__**Loesje **_

Once inside the station Hotch, Morgan and JJ went to the conference room to share what they had found with the rest of the team. Kipel went to check in with Scotts before sitting down to write his reports for the day. His shift was over but he would help the team tomorrow if needed.

"Welcome back guys," Prentiss greeted them as they filed in. Hotch being last closed the door behind them.

"Did you find anything?" Reid asked perking up in his seat.

"Not much" Morgan huffed moving to the seat next to Reid and putting his coat over the back of it.

"Take a minute everyone then let's all share what found or didn't find before stopping" Hotch instructed going to sit next to Gideon.

"Good, more coffee" Reid got up and went out the door. JJ smiled and looked at Prentiss who shook her head. Morgan had rolled his eyes not surprised at what was on their youngest's mind but followed him out.

JJ sat next to Prentiss and looked over the files organized in front of her. Most were written files by the police but there were a few that had had written notes or letters. A few minutes later Reid come back in with a cup of steaming coffee. He sat back down and raised the cup and all but inhaled a third of its contents. He then sat back in his chair and began scanning over his files again. Morgan came back in not long after Reid with a small file in his hand. He took the seat he'd claimed next to Reid and opened the file, placing it in front of him. Reid tilted a bit to see the file, quickly reading it.

"All right let's get started. Reid you found the first clue so you go first" Hotch opened the main case file and had a pen out for notes. The others had begun doing the same.

Reid pulled his gaze away from Morgan's file and quickly spread the files he had in front of him out for the others to see. They were medical files but he had put pictures of the victim's feet on the top for the team to see. "The coroner has to confirm but I think your unsub has a signature. Here," Reid took a black pen and circled a long spot on one of the photos. "This cut appears on both feet on all the victims in the exact same spot. It doesn't look that deep at first glance but I believe it reaches at least two inches in. They run down almost the whole length of the flexor digitorum brevis. This would make it hard for the victims to walk let alone run. They would also bleed heavily from it, making them east to track if the unsub lost sight of them."

"That's good work Reid, anything else?" Hotch pulled a file closer for a better look.

"No, sorry."

"The final results will be in tomorrow, but I agree with Reid that this is a signature" Gideon said making sure Reid didn't get to dishearten.

"Good, Prentiss is there anything more about the complaints?"

Prentiss shook her head, "Nothing new. Each of the victims had at least one official complaint noted in their records at the very most three weeks before they were killed. The average however is two weeks. All official complaints were received by either phone or letter, the letters being more or less official. There are some notes to go with some of the complaints but those were often received after the complaint was put on record and right before the victims died."

"Alright, make copies of the complaints, they may help us in further interviews" Hotch wrote something in his file.

"Are any of the complaints the same or given from the same person?" Morgan asked tapping his pen on his file.

"Note that we have been able to see but not all the notes are here, Garcia can look into it tomorrow. We have her running a search for other people in the county with recent complaints to see if we can narrow down the victim pool" Gideon explained.

"What did you guys find?" Reid looked over to JJ as Hotch was again writing another note in his file.

"We unfortunately hit some dead ends. Christopher Jamisen's mother wasn't in contact with him but she did give us a place he worked at. He was apparently caught stealing but the owner didn't file a complaint so he could have found another job or a customer made the complaint. We did learn something interesting about Jorden Cross however. According to his sister he was trying to get his life back on track. So whatever compliant he had might have been from someone who didn't like him." JJ shared while Hotch listened not finding it necessary to add anything.

"Jorden's file has one of the oldest complaints, so maybe he started to change after the complaint was made." Prentiss looked down at one of the files as she talked.

"It is possible but we can't know for sure right now. We can compile the complaints tomorrow when Garcia gives us the list of possible suspects" Hotch replied.

"What did you and Deputy Kipel find?" Prentiss sat back in her chair and glanced at Morgan.

"Not much I'm afraid. The unsub knew what they were doing. The store when Sarah Hexton was taken didn't have security cameras watching the sides of the building. Also one of the external lights was broken. It was broken shortly before she was abducted. Also there was no fire lane next to the building so our unsub could have been waiting or pulled up right next to her without trouble. The hotel where Jorden Cross was abducted was worse. No outside security, poor lighting and the fact that it's a hotel with people coming and going at all hours isn't good. The room had been cleaned since then and released to be rented so we got nothing there" Morgan reported.

"I think that is all we can do for tonight. We have some good clues to work with now and tomorrow there is lots to be done. I think we can put together the basic profile them. Right now let's get something to eat and some sleep. We should meet early I want to set up a few tip lines tomorrow for complaints and later when we give out the profile." Hotch closed his file and stood up.

The rest of the team followed suit closing files and putting papers away before standing and gathering their go bags. They filed out of the conference room and split up to put away or gather anything else they needed before leaving. Reid took his mug back to the break room, Hotch went to inform Scotts they were leaving Gideon going with him. JJ and Prentiss took a trip to the ladies room and Morgan went to say goodnight to Kipel.

Not long after they had come together again and were headed out to the Tahoe's.

"What is everyone in the mood for?" JJ asked as they started putting their bags into the back of the Tahoe's.

"Kipel said there was a good BBQ place over on 8th street" Morgan went to the driver's side of the Tahoe he had just loaded.

"That sound fine to me" Prentiss came out from the back of the other Tahoe.

"It's close to our hotel then, so it's fine with me" Hotch put in.

"Right now I could eat anything" Reid came over to Morgan.

JJ laughed, "I'll second that."

"Sounds like BBQ it is then Morgan" Gideon stood opposite him at the passenger door of the other Tahoe.

"Lead the way Morgan," Hotch nodded at him and then proceeded to the driver's side of his Tahoe. They were all soon in two groups and headed out to eat. The restaurant was nice and didn't have too many customers when they arrived. They all enjoyed dinner and talked a little about the case and what needed to be focused on the next day. But with it being a public place most of the conversation was on how their last weekend was spent. The drive to their hotel on 10th street was short and Hotch checked them in while the rest of them gathered their go bags. They split into three groups of two, JJ and Prentiss together as always and Morgan with Reid, leaving Hotch with Gideon. They settled in and were all asleep within the next half hour.

**(Okay another chapter copied at last. I'll try to keep it weekly but with classes it's dicey. Thanks for reading.)**


	12. next morning

"_**I have measured out my life with coffee spoons." - **__**T.S. Eliot **_

It was still very early when she woke the next morning but she had work to do. Stretching she got up and headed for the bathroom. A hot shower would wake her body up nicely. Then she would eat and go for a run, as she always did in the mornings before the hunt. She turned the water on to as hot as she could stand before stepping in. She washed her body first then her hair. As she closed her eyes and began rinsing the shampoo out her mind wandered. The pack that had come to hunt her, they were very different from the others around them. She would have to be extremely careful in watching them. She would check in on George all day but there was plenty of time to watch these new people. She would follow their alpha because he was the most important. With that she got out of the shower and toweled off. Not bothering with cloths at the moment she went to the kitchen for breakfast. Taking a large skillet from its place hanging above the main island counter she put it on the stove and began warming it up. She retrieved a large package of bacon from the refrigerator and put almost half the contents in the skillet. While waiting for it to cook her mind turned to what she wanted to do to George should he refuse her help. She thought of the others and how they had refused help. She had to eliminate them and she had enjoyed it. She couldn't help it, as much as she wanted to help them she wanted to hunt them. She removed the barely cooked bacon and placed the rest of the package in the skillet. Scarfing down the first batch before it could get cold she again thought of the other hunters. Could she out hunt them? If they knew what she was really doing would they understand. After all wasn't what she did helping them? She took the last of the bacon from the skillet and put it in the sink. She savored her food this time, really tasting it. When she was done she washed the skillet and plate she ate from. They she quickly dressed for her run, it would be a quick four mile loop. When she returned she would need to take her shot. It would help her in the days to come when she took George. Making sure the door was locked behind her she set off at a jog towards the park. There were trails only she would run, where she would be undisturbed. She would practice various speeds and moves while running some small loops she had created on a trail way off the normal path. Many of them would be useful to her later.

CMCMCMCMCMCM

The alarm on the table between Morgan and Reid went off at exactly 5:30. Reid groaned as Morgan's hand reached out and shut it off.

"Five more minutes, I feel like I just fell asleep" Reid rolled over in his bed.

"Not a chance pretty boy," Morgan sat up. "You shower first, I'll make coffee."

Reid sat up and rubbed his eyes at the mention of coffee. He shoved the covers off and shuffled to the bathroom. "Better be strong" he muttered as he passed Morgan.

Morgan shook his head as the bathroom door closed only to open seconds later. Reid shuffled over to the desk opposite the bathroom where the tiny coffee machine the hotel provided sat. He took the pot, went back to the bathroom and came back the pot full of water.

"I expect coffee," and with that he was back in the bathroom the door closed again.

Morgan tossed his covers aside and got out of bed as he heard the shower begin. Walking over to the coffee machine her emptied the whole bag of grounds into the filter and added the water. The machine began to work and he went to his go bag. Pulling out what he'd ware for the day and laying it out. He didn't have to wait long before the shower shut off. A few minutes after that Reid came out with a puff of steam and one of the hotel robes.

"Any hot water left for me?" Morgan chuckled as Reid made a straight line for the coffee.

"Of course" Reid answered like it was a no brainer. He would always leave hot water for his friend. Morgan was sure he had calculated how big the water heater was at each place they stayed and determined the exact amount of time they each had for a hot shower.

Morgan walked past Reid and into the bathroom closing the door behind him. The bathroom was still very neat but it wouldn't be for long. Morgan took off his sleep cloths and got into the shower. Sometime later he came out and found Reid dressed sitting on the bed, coffee in one hand a case file in the other.

"Hotch called, we're meeting down stairs in ten minutes," Reid set the file down.

"Good just enough time for you to tame that wild mop you call hair," Morgan teased.

Reid frowned and ran his free hand over his hair. "Its fine" he almost pouted. But after a moment he got up and went back to the bathroom. Morgan took the opportunity to quickly dress and get his own cup of coffee. When Reid came out his hair didn't look that different.

"Get your stuff and lets go, don't want to be late," Morgan retrieved his gun and badge from the drawer he'd put it in the night before. Reid got his own gun and badge along with his messenger bag and the file from his bed.

They left the room and took the elevator down to the main floor. Hotch and Gideon were waiting and a few minutes later JJ and Prentiss joined them. They didn't bother with breakfast as they left for the station. They could get something a little later at the station or send one of their member out for something. Odd were they would order out and send Reid so he could get some of the super sweet coffee that seemed to be the only thing he'd drink.

When they got to the station the night shift was ending and the day shift was coming in. The place was very busy with almost all the cops present. JJ and Hotch paid particular attention as to get an estimate of their numbers. They would need that for when they gave the profile to them. They would present it to as many officers as they could at one time.

As they entered the conference room Morgan rebooted the computer. He knew it wouldn't be long before Garcia contacted them. And true enough they had just laid out their files when a video image popped up on the screen.

"Good morning my angels, how goes it in the land of blue skies?" Garcia looked as perky as ever.

"Hey baby girl," Morgan waved at her from where he stood at the table.

"I'll have you happy to know you have no shortage of leads today. I sent the list of criminals with complaints to your email and a hard copy is being faxed right now. Also I took the liberty of sending a list of all the local cemeteries as well."

"That's good work Garcia," Hotch looked up from his file.

"Thank you sir. Now I have some more things to run down and you have lots of work to do. I'll talk to you later," and her image disappeared.

"I'll go get the list" Prentiss said as she was closest to the door. Hotch nodded and she walked out.

"It's going to be a long day" Gideon looked around the room before letting his eyes fall on Reid. "Reid why don't you and JJ go get coffee and muffins or something. Go to one of the more popular coffee spots. You can judge the peoples attitude towards this case when they gossip."

The team was aware that the people in the area knew about the crimes from the paper and evening news but also any rumor mills that seemed to be very common to every small town. And everyone loved to share with friends when they met. Where better then in a coffee shop on the way to work. They both nodded and JJ took the keys Hotch had as they left.

**(Sorry it took so long to update. I was sick for a while and had little to no computer time, and when I did I worked on my other story. But I am better now and got my computer back. Thanks so much for hanging in there while I was gone. Another update on the weekend. Enjoy the chapter.)**


	13. starting the new day

"_**The excitement hasn't worn off. Now, the preparation **__**starts**__** to come to fruition. It's like with a **__**new**__** baby ? That first **__**day**__** is an ecstatic high. Now, it's time to go to work.**__**" - **__**Roger McDowell **_

"_**Everyday is a **__**new**____**day**__**. I don't believe in momentum because we have to go out there everyday and **__**start**__** with zeros on the scoreboard.**__**" - **__**Glen Gardner **_

When she was on her run her mind was clear. All she thought about was how her feet were hitting the ground, the twists and turns she practiced. By the time she left the park and jogged back home she was ready for a small rest. Taking another quick shower to wash away the sweat she again let herself air dry. Then she took out her medicine kit from its hiding place behind the bathrooms medicine cabinet and laid it out on the table. There were two bottles of clear liquid, three needles, some cotton balls and a long rubber tube and a small bottle of alcohol. Sitting down she opened the bottle of alcohol and pored some on a cotton ball. Setting it aside she took the rubber tube and tied it tight around her bicep then picked up the cotton ball and cleaned the area of her inner elbow. Then she picked up a needle and a bottle of liquid. She gently rolled the bottle before turning it upside down and inserting the needle in the top. Measuring out a dosage she put the bottle back on the table. Then she pushed a tiny bit of the liquid out of the needle along with any air bubbles. At last she placed it on her skin above the now raised blood vain then pressing down it slipped in. Pushing down the plunger she sighed as the liquid flowed into her system. When the needle was empty she slowly pulled it out and placed another cotton ball on her inner elbow. Pulling her arm up she trapped the cotton there and untied the rubber tubing. She sat for a minute to make sure the small spot on her arm had stopped bleeding before repacking her kit minus the used cotton balls and needle. "Note to self get more needles," she mumbled as she put the kit back in its hiding spot. She redressed in casual cloths and gathered her car keys going out to her car. It was early to mid morning now, she figured George was still at his residence. The man was lazy and slept in just about every day which was fine with her, it let her take her time with her morning runs. The pack of hunters would most likely be at the police station. She wasn't sure who she wanted to check in on first, them, or George. Looking at the clock on the dashboard she decided to look in on the pack. George would be asleep for a bit longer. Smiling she drove toward the station and got there just in time to see the omega and the beta female coming out and getting into a standard issue SUV. As they pulled out she followed them from a distance.

CMCMCMCMCMCM

As JJ and Reid left Prentiss came back in with a few sheets of paper. She passed out copies of the list Garcia had sent.

"Wow Garcia wasn't kidding when she said the list was a bit long," Morgan flipped through the three pages he got.

"Yes but you have to remember that this is for the whole county not just this and its neighbor towns." Rossi said not looking up from his own copy of the list.

"Garcia sent a note too, the names at the top of the list are the ones with the more sever and longer time of complete filed." Prentiss took her seat with her own list, the note mentioned was attached to the copy she had given Hotch.

"Good between interviewing more of the victim's families let's see if we can get an interview with some of these people. I'll ask Scotts if he can spare a few men to round up some the people in this area. When JJ gets back I may need her to contact other police stations in the county." Hotch read over the list after he was done speaking.

"Where she and Reid go anyway?" Prentiss asked looking at Hotch.

"He sent them on a coffee run and to pick up on the latest gossip about the case," Morgan answered first.

"Since when do listen to gossip?" Prentiss was suddenly curious.

"We're not we're just getting a feel for what is out there so we can present good facts without panicking everyone. We also don't want to create a bigger victim pool by having everyone complain about every person with some kind of history," Hotch stopped any further discussion about the gossiping.

They were all silent for a moment before a knock came on the door. Gideon got up to answer it finding an officer waiting.

"There's a call on line three for a Doctor Reid. It's the local medical examiner," the deputy looked around the room over Gideon's shoulder.

"Thank you, we'll take care of that" Gideon said pulling the officer's attention back to him.

"Sure thing" and the officer went back to the bull pen.

Gideon turned to Hotch "I'll handle it until Reid gets back" and he followed the officer closing the door behind him.

"Morgan, I want you and Kipel to take a look at Evan Thompson, victim three's crime scene today. Talk to his family, I believe his file said his father is still in the area. JJ can work on the press release and getting things together for the profile we'll give later this afternoon. Gideon can help Reid with the medical examiner and anything else. Prentiss you'll be with me, I want to interview the first victim, Rachel Marsden's family." Hotch handed out assignments to keep him teammates minds occupied.

Gideon came back in a few minutes later and retook his seat.

"You're scheduled to help out Reid today, I want you to go to the morgue with him, see if you two can't find something else out" Hotch informed him. He nodded and went back to studying the list before opening his case file.

Morgan stretched in his seat before getting up and beginning to pace. After a few turns around the room he went over to Hotch. "I'm going to see if Kipel's here yet," just barely waiting for Hotch's nod to leave the room.

CMCMCMCMCMCM

Morgan walked out into the bull pen to see it only half full. The night shift having gone home for a little bit of sleep before coming in to hear their profile. He scanned the area for Kipel when he saw the man's desk was empty. He spotted Kipel coming out of the break room with a cup of coffee in hand. He met him at his desk and let him sit before talking.

"Morning Kipel, you ready to start a new day?"

"Do I have a choice? So I guess you being here means we are going to go somewhere," he said before taking a swig of his drink.

"Yup, we are going to look into Evan Thompson today. Might give us an insight to what the unsub is doing and why."

"Don't you kind of already know that? I mean with everything from yesterday don't you have a good idea?"

"Yes we do but we need to cover every angle and every body is a different story. It's a new day and every new day is a fresh start. We have information but we go at it as if we can take anything today as new to add and maximize what we already have."

"Yeah we kind of do the same thing, but I'm sure at nowhere near your level." Kipel gave Morgan a quick smile and drank more of his coffee. "So when do we leave?"

"Not for another half hour at least, get your day started here and I'll come back when it's time to go."

Kipel nodded and Morgan headed back to the conference room. Shortly after he sat back down and opened his file JJ and Reid came back in. They came holding trays of coffee and muffins and some apples. Start of a new day was going to be on a slightly healthy note it looked like.

_**(So sorry for the long wait in updating but RL is kinda busy right now. Shortish chapter but I got lots to do besides copying and editing one thing so… Hope you enjoyed the chapter anyway. Thanks for wait, reading and reviewing.)**_


	14. gossip

_**"Most people sell their souls and live with a good conscience on the proceeds" - **__**Logan Pearsall Smith**_

JJ and Reid drove around looking for a coffee shop that look busy and found a Starbucks about three miles away that had the parking lot full. They parked in the lot next to Starbucks and making sure their credentials weren't showing and Reid's gun was secure in the glove compartment they went inside. The place was busy with both business men and women and what looked to be housewives catching up after dropping their children off at where ever they were supposed to be. There were also a few college and high school looking students who gathered closer to the doors. The noise level was bearable if a little on the louder side to be heard about others or the constant working of the coffee machines.

"I'll walk around chat up the women while you get coffee, then you mill around the business people while I get something for us to eat. We'll check out the younger people before we leave" JJ said as she leaned into Reid a bit. He nodded and went to stand in line and JJ wondered over to a table with a large group of women slightly older then her. There was a newspaper on the table and the women seemed to be discussing it.

"Did you see the ad for the dogs Sara?

"Yeah, I can honestly say I thought about it."

"I know, I thought about getting a puppy for Jake in the winter but I might get one now for the protection."

"Didn't you used to go to a restaurant close to the shop where that lady got kidnapped."

"I've been avoiding that area now."

"Yeah but aren't all the people who have been taken and killed lately been criminals?"

"I think so but I'm not sure. The paper never said and I wasn't paying attention till the third one. But better safe than sorry."

JJ listened to them saving her thoughts for later before moving on to a smaller group of women. Unlike the other group she had to pretend she was looking at the menu to get close to them without alerting them that she was eavesdropping

"Charlie said he might think about taking us on vacation till the police sort out this serial killer stuff. He said he overheard that they were bringing in the F.B.I. so it would be over pretty soon."

"Are you sure? That would be nice to tell Thomas, he has been a bit nervous."

"Now don't get me wrong those people may have done some bad things but to be murdered. Well I'm all for jail but I think it's creepy that someone is out there doing that to them."

"It is a little strange but I'm sure it will be over sooner or later."

JJ didn't get to hear more as Reid walked up to her then with a carry tray full of coffee cups.

"Decide what you're going to get?" Reid asked.

"Yeah, give me a minute to order and we'll get the last bit of what we need and we can get back." JJ left Reid and went to stand her turn in line.

When she was gone Reid walked over to were to coffee condiments were. The small side bar with packages of creamer and sugar and those thin stir sticks was surrounded by people in business suits and attire. Reid had heard a little gossip while in line for coffee but now was when he could really pick something up. Or he hoped anyway. He waited till he saw a opening and slip into it to grab some packets and listen.

"My wife is getting scared but I told her she has nothing to worry about. This guy or whatever is only going after the criminals. Not our problem, we'll be fine."

"You don't know for sure, the paper or news haven't said if they were all criminals."

"Well whatever is going on the police better do something about it soon. We moved out here to get away from that kind of stuff in the city."

"I don't think there is ever a place to really get away from it but I get what you're saying Hal."

"I'm just glad we have a dog that will warn us or anything."

"Weren't these people just picked up off the street though?"

"Ready to go?" JJ's voice came from behind Reid. He turned and nodded at her leaving the small side bar and following her. She carried a bag with a few smaller paper bags inside. When they got close to the door she stopped to look at the paper in a stand just to the left of the door. There were younger people milling about here talking with each other or texting.

"Peter, Dane said the police brought in the F.B.I. to work on this serial killer."

"I still can't believe there's a killer in this town, it's kinda weird. Like something you read about not expect to be around."

"Relax it's not so bad. They were criminals not like we knew any of em. Besides how long do you think this guy can get away with it now? People are already nervous, a few more killings and the criminals might leave on their own."

"Yeah but if there are no more criminals around do you think that the killer will go after normal people?"

"Who knows but I doubt it. It reminds me of all those comics you used to read Ben."

JJ nudged Reid to get his attention and tiled her head towards the door before going over and pushing it open. Reid followed and they walked back to the SUV and after some shuffling getting in. They didn't talk on the ride back and went straight to the conference room and the team. They set down the coffee and food but it went untouched for several minutes.

"What did you pick up?" Hotch asked obviously not talking about the food.

"It's a mixed bag of things" JJ started. "People are a bit worried, but not overly so as they have the general idea of the type of target group. Words out that we are here but it's not widespread."

"It appears the older generation is the most worried. Of course they have more to lose statistically and have overcome the common theory and ideal of youth immortalization. Doesn't sound like they are panicking yet but if we don't find something soon they may do something on their own" Reid finished for JJ.

"Alright then we know that we need to inform them that they are safe and we are narrowing the target field down. JJ can you have a statement for the local press and all the area papers for after our profile to the police here?" Hotch looked over to her as she sat down.

"Of course, I've got a bit of a basic outline. I'll get some extra stuff for the papers put together."

"Reid, the Medical examiner called we'll head over in a few minutes. Drink you coffee and look over the list Garcia sent" Gideon pushed a copy over to him as sat and talking a cup of coffee started pouring in several sugar packets. He pulled the list over and began to scan it as he stirred.

"What I wouldn't give to know what out unsub was thinking right now. That way we could just grab this guy and stop trying to put all these crazy pieces together," Morgan grabbed a cup of coffee and one of the paper bags of food. He pulled out a blueberry muffin and leaning back bit into it.

"Wouldn't we all" Prentiss took her own cup of coffee and another paper bag.

"We'll head out in fifteen, but be back by twelve thirty so we can share before we give out the profile" Hotch only took a cup of coffee.

CMCMCMCMCMCM

She watched them park and get out of the SUV walking to the Starbucks a little ways over. She parked Across the street and followed moving quickly but not running. She watched from the glass door for a moment as the man got in line the woman began walking over to a table of women. She entered and moved to stand around a group of youngish people. She ignored them looking up at the menu board but keeping the women in sight from the corner of her eye. She focused her hearing towards the women as her target listened to them. Nervous women whining about getting a dog to keep them safe. She was annoyed and a little angry. She was doing them a favor and they were whining. The man walked up to the women not long after she had moved to another area. They talked and she went to stand in line, the man moving over to the other side of the coffee store. He began listening to the people there so she did too. More people talking about her favors. But they seemed full of themselves and more confident then the women but still a tinge of whining could be found there too. When the woman came back to the man they went to the door but didn't leave. Again they stood and listened. They were close and she stood behind a group of taller people so she wasn't seen. She could hear what these people thought of her favors and took this group in stride. They weren't as whiny and she had thought about what they said but knew some things they didn't. Her targets left after a moment and she waited before following knowing they were going back to the station. She would go check on George now and follow him for a bit. She would come back to see the hunters after lunch.

**(Yes things are beginning to pick up now that the team is catching on and the pressure is on our unsub. Sorry for the wait got lots going on. Next chapter we see the fall of George, the team getting a major clue and the unsub cracking…. Hope you enjoyed, thanks again for reading and reviewing.)**


	15. one step closer

"_**This is a fascinating and **__**unexpected**__** discovery, if it **__**turns**__** out to be true.**__**" - Tom Tucker**_

"_**There have been so many **__**unexpected**__** twists and **__**turns**__** in the proceedings and in these developments to date, that to count on that, even though I know their word is good, is more than we can accept,**__**" - Tom Daschle**_

After a few minutes of scanning the list and drinking his coffee Reid was ready to go. He got Gideon's attention and they stood up and gathered their files. The rest of the team seemed to take this as a good time to leave as well and started to gather their files. Breaking off into their assigned pairs they left, Reid and Gideon first. Morgan stopped by Kipel's desk to get his work partner. This left JJ to work out her press brief and coordinate any calls between the groups.

CMCMCMCMCMCM

Reid and Gideon's drive to the morgue was quite, each had a lot on their minds. When they reached the hospital and checked in they had an easier time of finding the morgue then Prentiss had. Dr. Sinnger was waiting for them this time and ushered them into his office. They took the seats offered and Reid asked the first question before Sinnger had finished sitting down.

"Did you finish looking over the previous victim's feet?"

Sinnger sighed but smiled slightly at the young agent's enthusiasm. "Yes, and you were right they all had cuts to the flexor digitorum brevis. Most were an inch or two in along the whole length. It would have made walking let alone running very painful."

"Thank you Dr. Sinnger" Gideon was about to get up when Sinnger stopped him.

"I also found something else while going over the victims again. I went a little deeper this time and I found some interesting evidence. I have turned it over to the police forensics, but I was able to run some basic tests myself. It seems Sarah Hexton, your fifth victim swallowed some hairs. Some of them were wolf hair and three were human. I couldn't get DNA off the wolf hairs, but two of the human hairs had follicle tags. I was able to extract some DNA but it was damaged. I was unable to pull up anything personal wise but there was a chemical signature. The person you are looking for is taking steroids, and has been for some time." Sinnger opened his top drawer in his desk and pulled out a thin folder. He passed it over to Reid who had a light of excitement in his eyes at the new information. "I'll keep looking into the victims see if there was anything else missed.

"Thank you, I'll check back in to you about that" Reid said not even paying any more attention to the doctor. He had pulled out the recent findings and was pouring over them. Gideon stood up and Reid did to when Gideon touched his shoulder. He stuffed the papers back in the folder and they shook hands with Sinnger. Reid managed to hold himself in check until they got back to the SUV and on their way. But once the SUV was started so was he. "This is good news, it changes the profile though. I wonder what the forensic team has gotten, is it too early to call them about it or do we wait for their call. Where would our unsub get wolf hair? They are making a comeback sure but they are still in very small numbers. Let alone the difficulty of obtaining the hair, unless it's old hair. Like from a pelt that has been around for a while, that would explain lack of DNA, if it was already dead for some time." He kept going until they got back to the station.

"Reid, we are here" Gideon had to interrupt him from his ramblings. "Why don't you check with a detective and see if you can find out when the forensics will be done on the hairs. I'll check in with JJ and the others with the new findings."

"Sure," Reid passed over the folder from Sinnger as he got out of the SUV and they went inside the station. Gideon headed to the conference room as Reid went off in search of more information.

CMCMCMCMCMCM

When Gideon entered the conference room JJ was on the computer typing and video chatting with Garcia. She turned and smiled at him as he entered and Garcia waved from her office back in Quantico. "Make any headway?" JJ asked.

"Yes, Dr. Sinnger confirmed Reid's theory of the cuts, all the victims had them. It is definitely a signature. Also there is new evidence, some hairs one of the victims inhaled. I have the report but when Reid gets back I'm sure he can tell you all about it."

"Can I get the quick notes in English?" JJ asked with a smile. She would always listen to her team mates but sometimes evidence wasn't her thing.

"I suppose, well according to the doctor some of the hairs were wolf hairs, a few human. No DNA, but there is drug use on the part of our unsub." Gideon sat down and opened the file to have a look for himself, pulling out his glasses as he did so. The medical files always managed to use the smallest print they could find to get away with.

"Did you just say wolf hair?" Garcia asked pulling JJ's attention back to her.

"Yes, that's what the doctor and the report say" Gideon looked over the rims of his glasses at her.

"I'll get back to you," and she was gone.

JJ sighed again and went back to typing what Gideon was sure was her press statement. Or maybe her report, she liked to keep ahead on them if she could so she would have more time to go over potential files when they got back to Quantico. He went back to reading the medical report.

CMCMCMCMCMCM

Hotch and Prentiss left shortly after Reid and Gideon and headed South West. The Parents of Rachel Marsden lived in Hot Springs, Sanders County just below Flathead County. Once they were on the road Prentiss called Garcia for information.

"How can I help you today my wonderful crime solvers?" Garcia asked with her usual bubblyness.

"We are headed over to Hot Springs to interview the family of Rachel Marsden. What can you tell us about the town and the people?" Prentiss asked after putting the phone on speaker. Hotch could talk with Garcia but still found her greetings a bit odd, so when every the team called they waited to put her on speaker. Before it had caused quite a few odd looks and surprises with other company present.

"Well it's a small town, mostly white older married couples with medium income. Which is kinda odd as it's located on the local Indian reservation. Anyway there's not a lot there so if you can't get a lot out of Rachel's parents ask around. There are probably lots of other people who will be able to tell you something."

"Thanks Garcia, one more thing" Prentiss didn't like the sound of the town but kept it to herself.

"Let me guess directions" Garcia sounded almost board.

"You got it" Prentiss smiled imagining the look on her friends face.

"No problem, oh just in time JJ is calling me, the directions are being sent. Good luck," and Garcia was gone.

Prentiss closed her phone and turned the radio on low for the rest of the ride. She and Hotch would talk plenty on the ride back, they didn't need to do so now. The drive wasn't that bad but there wasn't much to look at but open fields or sloping mountains. When they finally reached town it wasn't a moment too soon. They pulled over at a gas station to refuel and stretch a bit before finding the home of Mr. and Mrs. Marsden. They lived in a medium sized single floor ranch house with a groomed front yard and what had to be a spacious back yard by the looks of the fence angled around the place. There were numerous flower beds full of color around the whole place. The wide porch held several chairs two small end tables and more flowers in large pots. A welcome mat was in front of the door, but when they approached to knock they were proceeded by the backs of two or more dogs.

"It's a good thing you didn't bring Reid" Prentiss said as Hotch knocked. The door was opened slightly almost immediately by an elderly looking man.

"We don't want to switch churches and we aren't buying anything," he said with a slightly forced kindness after he gave them a quick look over.

"Mr. Marsden we're the F.B.I. we came to ask a few questions about your daughter Rachel." Hotch took out his badge, Prentiss followed suit.

"Herb who is it?" a female voice called from further inside.

"Do you mind if we come in?" Prentiss asked hoping they wouldn't start yelling information through the house.

"Only for a minute" Mr. Marsden opened the door wider and pushed three beagles out of the way. "Go on, out" he told the dogs and after a moment they scampered off to some other part of the house. Hotch and Prentiss entered and closed the door behind them as an elder woman came out from what had to be the kitchen. "Lilly these people are here about Rachel" Mr. Marsden gestured to them.

"What is it you are looking for?" Mrs. Marsden stopped half way to them. Hotch and Prentiss exchanged a glance, this was not going to be easy.

"You are aware of your daughter's death?" Prentiss asked almost hesitantly.

"Yes we know, we got a call from a police man some time ago" Mr. Marsden didn't sound too happy.

"Well we are looking into her death. The person who killed her has killed a few other people. We were hoping to ask you some questions to help us understand why she was chosen." Prentiss went on trying not to give too much away.

"We know but we can't help you. Rachel was a difficult child and hard as we tried there wasn't much we could do about her. We washed our hands of her when she left years ago. We never really spoke or anything. We weren't really surprised when we got the call about her. Don't get us wrong, we do miss her, but she died long before we got that call." Mr. Marsden explained while his wife just stood, more out of politeness.

"I see, well we are sorry for your loss. Do you know of anyone who might know something and be willing to share?" Hotch asked.

"No, I'm afraid we don't. After us your children all stopped speaking to or about her not long after she left and she didn't have many friends here" Mrs. Marsden spoke up now.

"Well thank you for your time, if you can think of anything please call" Hotch pulled out a card and handed it to Mr. Marsden. He then opened the door and he and Prentiss left. Mr. Marsden watched them go, the dogs coming back to the door to bark.

"That was almost pointless, and very disappointing at the same time" Prentiss sighed once they were back in the SUV. "I hope the others had better luck, I want to hear something good come out of this day other than a long ride.

"I'm sure there will be something, in the meantime we are going to stop for lunch and we can ask the locals for information. After all this is a small town, maybe we'll swing by the police station" Hotch drove into the heart of the small town. There was a small dinner and they stopped. Unfortunately the information to be found there was almost as sparse as the Marsden home. Stopping by the small station didn't reveal too much beside a growing record for a teenage Rachel. With a copy generously provided by the local sheriff they started the long drive back to headquarters.

CMCMCMCMCMCM

Morgan and Kipel had been the last pair to leave and had taken Kipel's cruiser as the two SUV's were at the disposal of the other team members. Evan Thompson had been taken from a small rundown bar on the outskirts of town. Even close to mid day the parking lot to the bar was more full then empty. "It only gets worse at night" Kipel commented. He then parked off to the side and they got out. Morgan started by assessing the parking lot as that was where Thompson was taken from. His keys and a shoe had been found but that was it. "Half the lights out here are broken and more than likely Mr. Thompson was too drunk to put up much of a fight or get out much of a protest. This kind of a place is almost perfect for picking someone up if that's not creepy enough already without this killer." Kipel stayed by Morgan's side as they moved around the lot.

"I want to check out the inside for a moment," Morgan headed in the direction of the bar. More than likely he wouldn't get much of anything out of the patrons but he could try and decide if the unsub had been inside. As he walked inside he had to let his eyes adjust to the low lighting of the place. Many of the patrons didn't turn to look at him and Kipel until the bartender put down the glass he was holding rather roughly. When the patrons did see just who walked into the bar they all become very interested in their drinks or the table they were sitting at. Morgan did a quick seep of the place. It was small, dark, lots of places to sit unobserved or out of the way, no security to see. There would be no point in asking any questions but Morgan had to try none the less. He walked up to the bar Kipel in tow.

"Hey Duke, you know the drill, answer the question and we move on" Kipel told the man behind the bar.

"So what do you want to know besides it's five o'clock somewhere?" Duke the bartender asked looking Morgan over.

"Evan Thompson, he was taken from the bar about a month ago. What do you know about him?" Morgan asked, not bothering to sit at one of the few stools in front of the bar.

"Usual drunk, gets a little out there every once and a while but nothing I can't handle."

"You see or hear anything the day he went missing, any of the patrons know something, maybe they tell you?" Morgan looked at Duke in the eye.

"Nope, he was in one of his moods, so we all let him leave. Best stay out of the way and he'll be gone for a while, come back when he's ready. That's all man" Duke picked up the glass again.

"Thanks Duke, keep clean" Kipel said and with that turned to leave Morgan following knowing they got all there was. "I know it's early but you want to stop and pick up lunch for your team or do you want to head back?" Kipel asked as they got back into the cruiser.

"Actually do you know of any other bars Evan Thompson might have hung out at?" Morgan took one last look at the bar as they pulled out onto the street.

"He like his drink, from just about anywhere but there is one other bar he went to quite a bit" Kipel drove down a side street.

"I want to check it out, maybe we might find something. Our unsub most likely watched the victims for a day or two. Slight chance they were noticed in such a small regular environment if the next bar is anything like that one."

"Sure, sounds good" Kipel pulled a U-turn when he could and soon they were at another bar. The sign outside said Kit's Pub. It was much like the first both outside and in. However this time they got lucky. The bartender didn't have much to say but the only waitress did. She told Morgan, after invading his personal space, that some chick had been sitting outside the bar watching from a truck but she could give no description. She had almost put the whole thing from her mind. It wasn't her problem so why worry. Morgan thanked her as he extracted himself from her closeness and he and Kipel left. Kipel couldn't keep the smile off his face as they walked to the car. "She liked you my friend."

"I think we can pick something up on the way back now" Morgan changed the subject. Kipel laughed and they were on their way back to the station. On the way Morgan called to see about bringing in lunch. When they arrived back with KFC quick meals everyone was there but Hotch and Prentiss who still had a bit of a drive to get there. They had agreed to wait till everyone was present to share information.

CMCMCMCMCMCM

She drove by the station around mid morning an hour or so before lunch as she had been watching George's place for the morning. He hadn't come out and she wasn't worried that she would miss him if she swung by here. She could see only one SUV in the lot and an extra cruiser was missing. Her hunters were out on the prowl, she had to be weary of them as well. Not to linger in one spot too long, no odd behavior, just a normal person going about town. Well not for long she had to pick up George so she could try and redeem him tonight. She left and went back to her job and just in time too. George was leaving and he was using the back alleyway and thus a narrow side street. She went around to where he would most like come out. She quickly set her trap, parking her truck with a front wheel on the high curb. She got out set two bags and her purse by the door and stooped as if she was looking under the frame at the tire. George came out of the alley and slowed as he approached her. She knew he would check her out, make sure she wasn't looking and make a grab at her large purse sitting next to the bags slightly out of her view. As he walked past her she pulled a bag from her pocket and opened it. He angled towards her bag and slowed another fraction as he got closer. He would take it and then cross the street to another alleyway for a fast get away. She stood up as he leaned down, as soon as he had the purse in hand and upright stepping into the street she was on him. She had weighed the purse down so he might use two hands. It had worked his second hand was just touching the bag when her foot hooked his leg. He was thrown off balance and since his hands were full he leaned forward to steady himself. He was closer to her height now and she brought the cloth that had been in the bag in her pocket to his face. Securing it over his nose and mouth she grabbed the back of his neck with her other keeping him down. He had gasped in surprise then breathed in to protest, but that was enough. The chemicals on the cloth had begun to do their work and he swayed as if drunk. It was easy to spin him back towards the truck and he leaned heavily on the back bumper as she pulled the cloth from his face. He was out seconds later and she had to hold him in place as she dropped the cloth into the back of the truck and pulled out a length of rope. She pulled him forward to lean on her, dropped the tailgate, pushed him onto it and leaned down quickly tying his legs together. She stood, rolled him, bringing his hands around and grabbing more ready rope tied his hands behind him. Bringing his feet up she tied his hands to his legs and rolled him further into the truck bed. She then pulled a tarp over him, weighted the corners with bricks so it would flap open. Moving back she picked up the purse, the bags, put them in the cab, did a quick sweep of the area and was back in the truck driving away. It had taken less than five minutes.

Medical term: the flexor digitorum brevis is the large muscle along the bottom of your foot. It's the muscle you might call your arch…that you pull often if you are an athlete, or wearing really bad shoes…

_**(So sorry for the long wait, but real life sent me a few hard hits over the holidays and after… I have banned December 10**__**th**__** from existence. It seems every time you try to pick yourself up, life just wants to kick you back down. Hoping the new year will be a bit better now. Anyway I have stock piled updates on my computer and am now dispensing them regularly. Thanks for hanging in there and I hope you enjoy the reading. Feel free to review or not.)**_


End file.
